Business As Usual
by Callianassa
Summary: Happy takes a shine to one of the Diosa girls, but can he ever get used to her line of business? Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**I've had a few people ask me for a Happy-centric story, and it's my pleasure to oblige! I'm a little in the dark here, I don't tend to write Happy fic (although it's definitely edging into ****_Children of the Sun_****), so please feel free to tell me what you do like, what you don't like, and I'll do my best to satisfy!**

**This is completely separate from my other fics. It's not really set in any particular season - Clay and Opie are still around, and Jax is head of the table. Season 5-ish, I suppose!**

**Usual disclaimers, I sadly don't own any of the SOA characters but the OC in this story, Hayley, is one of mine. Hope you enjoy!**

**S x**

* * *

Happy cracked his knuckles as he watched a couple more punters traipse out of Diosa, looking far more rough around the edges than they had when they'd come in. Those girls, God they knew how to give the customers a good run for their money. Maybe it was the way they constantly supplied their dates with alcohol, keeping them pretty docile. Nero ran a classy joint, that was for sure, and with a Son or two on duty most nights, the guests were particularly well behaved. Nobody dared find out what the muscle was really there for.

"Think we're clearing up, babe."

He turned to see one of the more recent recruits wiping down the bar with a wet cloth. A pretty blonde, long waves tied in a neat pair of pigtails on either side of her face, she wasn't in the perfect escort costume the rest of the girls were in. Instead, she was clad in a little pair of dark, high-waisted shorts with suspenders over a chiffon cream blouse. Happy smiled a little as she looked away from him and he studied the red of her bra beneath her shirt.

"I'm on all night," he replied shortly. She shrugged as she tossed the cloth in the sink and pulled out a couple of beers, putting them on the bar. Happy nodded gratefully, accepting one as she slid it down the bar towards him.

"Me too." She flicked through the system on her computer. "But everyone's done, I'll be locking up after this one." She raised her bottle towards him and Happy did the same, taking a sip as he studied her. She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I can see you looking at me. Mirrored bar," she added, motioning to the glass behind the shelved bottles. Happy chuckled and raised his hands, not at all embarrassed at being caught.

"Just being grateful," he teased. She laughed at that and swung her hips playfully at him. Happy grunted as he took in the curves of her ass with an approving murmur. The barmaid ducked under the bar as she switched off the system and crossed to him, pulling up the barstool beside him and clinking her bottle against his.

"Hayley."

"Happy." His sullen expression didn't exactly convey it, but she nodded.

"Nero said. Said you were kinda freaky." Happy shrugged, he had been called worse.

"I guess so." He looked at the back of his hands, kind of awkward, unsure of how to make conversation with this girl. He wasn't really big on conversation, normally he'd just grab the one he wanted, fuck her senseless and leave her to stagger home. Being forced into a conversation was something he certainly wasn't used to. "What else did he say?"

Hayley bit at the cuticle on her thumb for a moment before taking another sip of her beer. "You really care?" Happy smirked, no, he didn't. "I like freaky, anyway. Better than boring, right? Like sex."

Happy stopped abruptly, putting his bottle down. What the hell was he meant to say to that? "Oh yeah?" Hayley grinned playfully and shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, vanilla's great but I prefer something with a little more… taste."

God, she was too close. Happy could feel himself twitching, there was something about the way she was looking at him, alone, here in the bar. "What, like sprinkles and shit?" She snorted, the top of her beer foaming over as she blew some of it back into the neck in order to stop herself from spitting as she laughed out loud.

"More of the sprinkles, less of the other stuff," she laughed, hopping off the stool and going to grab her jacket from the peg. "But maybe we can talk about it another time, huh? I should get home. I'm back on at midday," she added, glancing at her watch. "Vacation cover and all that."

Happy rubbed his hand over his face, studying her as she reached up on her tiptoes to get her jacket. The length of her leg extended out, showing off her calves and the backs of her thighs, toned and muscular. He was sure her ass would have been just as tight. Every inch of her would be.

"You want a ride home?" he asked. When she looked at him, and their eyes connected, it was clear what the question meant. Hayley smiled and rubbed at the inner spot on her wrist where a little tattoo sat and she, hesitantly, shook her head.

"I don't think I should," she murmured. "Early start and everything."

"I'll run you back," Happy said, more assertively this time. He wasn't about to let her go home on her own at this time of night, even if she wouldn't let him in to do all of the things he craved he could to her. "You should have someone ride with you, three a.m. Dangerous town," he added. She laughed and nodded.

"I've been told you're the good guys." She motioned for him to follow her out, stopping to lock up before heading to her car. The lights of the battered-looking Impala flashed as she clicked her key fob and got in, rolling the window down in an instant to let the flood of heat from the car dissipate into the sticky night air. "I don't want you going out of your way, I'm just two blocks off Main."

"Me too," Happy replied. In truth, he was completely the opposite side of town, but if that deterred her from letting him follow her back, he wasn't about to admit it. "I'm right behind you."

Hayley nodded as he patted the top of her car and she led the way back to her place. Happy followed her at a suitable distance, the evening around him making him clammy across the top of his shoulders. He'd forgotten what it was like to not have some pretty little thing clawing all over him for his attention, Hayley was a nice surprise he'd never expected when he'd switched shifts with Tig for the night. He watched her driving, fixing her lipstick in the mirror as they stopped at a red light. He watched her reflection in the rearview as she rubbed her finger over her lip, smoothing out the colour before shifting gear to set off again.

It didn't take long to get back. She lived in one of those little one-up two-beds on Bedford Street, the stretch down toward the Chinese warehouses. Happy knew it all too well, he wished he didn't, it wasn't the best of neighbourhoods in Charming but he was kind of used to that. He watched as Hayley got out of her car before she crossed the grass bank towards him.

"I appreciate the… escort," she teased, a flirty smile playing on her lips. "Maybe I can return the favour some time."

Before Happy could answer, she pushed a little kiss onto his cheek and scarpered up the path towards the house. He breathed out heavily, not even realising he'd been holding on to his breath, and waited to see her inside, switching the lights on and drawing the curtains. Damn, he'd been sure she would have asked him in. Rubbing his hand against his crotch to ease his hard-on, he chuckled to himself. Just his luck.

"Another time, brother," he assured himself, patting his cock through his pants and taking his hand back up to the clutch of his Harley. "Another time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Oh my gosh, thank you so much for the warm welcome to this little corner of the SOA fandom! I think I'm finding a voice for Hayley, and I've always found Happy quite hard to write but let me know if you're loving this. Thank you for all the follows and favourites and reads and reviews, it means the world to me.**

* * *

"Who's on duty tonight at Diosa?"

Happy was usually incredibly quiet at church meetings, but his unexpected question made Jax lean on the table, his palms flat against the wood. He glanced towards Chibs as he raised his hand from the surface and Happy nodded, taking note. It wasn't like him to try and switch plans around intentionally, but something was gnawing at his brain and he was determined to go and try and satisfy it.

"Pussy taken your fancy, brother?" Clay smirked, raising one eyebrow from his seat towards the back of the table. They all laughed and watched as Happy rolled a toothpick between his lips, back and forth, back and forth, his poker face not giving a single thing away to anyone. Chibs shrugged.

"Aye, feel free to join me," he muttered as he tapped out a cigarette from the pack onto the table and took the lighter that sat in front of Tig. "But you know one of those broads is just as good as the next, Hap."

There was chuckling amongst the others as chairs scraped back, the session finished. Happy didn't wait for anyone else, he knew they were all curious to his intrigue but, quite frankly, it was none of their business. He'd spent the night alone on his hard-sprung bed, staring at the ceiling fan and wondering what she'd taste like. Sweet, she looked like she would be sweet. His nose twitched anxiously, glancing behind him to look for Chibs, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Should I be jealous?" Tig teased, giving him a sharp poke in the ribs as he wheeled around him to get a beer. He slapped his hand on the counter for the prospect, Rat, to hand him a bottle and motioned for a second for Hap.

"Not unless you want my dick in your mouth," Happy muttered, the slightest smile playing on his lips as he saw Tig's sick grin begin to spread across his face. Bobby rolled his eyes as he ploughed between them.

"You two need to get a fuckin' room," he said, gesturing behind them to where Abel was staring at them with those big, curious eyes as he sucked on a juice box. Tig smirked, rubbing his hand over Happy's head with an affection that no other Sons ever really shared between them.

"Nah, it's all good. He's gotta whack out that sexual tension over something." He winked as he leaned over conspiratorially towards Happy. "I like the Latina ones, I find they take it deeper with fewer complaints than the white trash."

Chibs strode out of chapel and Happy extricated himself from the conversation quickly, not wanting to go into Tig's preferences. He'd heard it too many times before - Tig was always the first to come bragging about a conquest, and while it fuelled them most of the time, right now Happy was perfectly content with his own fantasies.

It made a nice change to ride up to Diosa with someone else. Usually sentry duty was a one-man job but, with a relatively peaceful Charming, they were able to buddy up for the evening. Chibs took a longer drive than Happy had been hoping, he was sure he would explode by the time he got to Diosa but Chibs' usual sense of calm and control got the better of him as they dismounted and walked in with their usual swagger.

Nero was behind the bar, showing Hayley how to toss a spirit bottle up in the air and catch it. From the state of her, she'd had a couple of failed attempts - her white tank top was covered in splash marks, wet splatter marks all over her. Happy had to bite down on his finger to stop himself from combusting at the mere sight of her. She gave him a cheerful wink as she spotted him and Nero nodded, noticing she was distracted.

"Here endeth the lesson, huh?" he chuckled, patting her shoulder gently. "You get these gents a drink for me."

"Sure thing, boss." Hayley scraped her hair up into a high ponytail, now officially 'on duty', and she smiled as she placed napkins in front of the two Sons. "Evening."

"Good evening," Chibs murmured with an appreciative elbow to Happy's side. No wonder the guy had been so keen to accompany him up. "You new here, darlin'?"

"Hayley's just temping here for a couple of weeks," Nero explained, watching as she served. Everything was so exacting with her, he laughed to himself as she put their beer bottles in the perfect centre of the napkins on the bar and cleared up a stray droplet of water immediately with her sleeve. "Summer, gets busy, the girls, they go to Palm Springs to, you know, tan." Chibs licked his lips at the mere thought, and Nero pointed to him. "This here's Chibs, and this is-"

"Sleepy, right? Or was it Bashful?" Hayley's eyes settled on Happy's, blue and piercing as she looked at him. "It's one of the Seven Dwarves, I know that much."

Happy raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was teasing or not, but he lifted the edge of his shirt to show her the array of smiley face tattoos on his stomach. He could see the way she swallowed, intimidated by the sight of his toned body in front of her. "Happy," he said abruptly. A smile played on her lips.

"I most certainly am." She leaned her elbow on the bar, tilting her head to have a good look. "I'll have to forget next time, too."

Chibs looked between them for a moment and groaned audibly, trying to break the growing sexual tension surrounding the pair of them. "Fucking Christ, Hap, just get it done with." He shoved his hand in his pocket and put some cash down on the bar in front of Nero. "Give her an hour off, someone else can man the bar. Go, get this over with." He motioned for them to leave and Nero pursed his lips, uncertain, but Hayley nodded, undeterred by the barter in front of her.

"Rose room," Nero murmured, digging a key out of his pocket and pressing it into her palm. "And, uh, take your time," he added, looking at Happy with some hesitance. He wasn't about to enter into an argument with Hap about the bill, that was for sure.

Happy took to his feet as Hayley took his hand and led him demurely through the bar up the stairs towards one of the rooms. Happy had been up there, plenty of times, but never like this. Never on a paid visit, never with someone who had made him feel like this… He pushed his hands into his pockets awkwardly as he rocked on his heels, watching her shut and lock the door behind them, and her eyes turned up to him with a tempting look.

"I'm at your service," she murmured. Fuck, her lips looked full, Happy could imagine them wrapping around him and he let out an awkward sort of groan, unable to suppress the image from flashing across his eyes again and again. He fumbled for a second, not sure what to say, and Hayley smiled, trying to ease him. She caught onto the edge of his shirt, leading him towards the bed.

"Hey, I'm not sure-" Happy stopped, rooting himself to the spot, and he looked at her with an uncomfortable expression. This wasn't why he was here, he didn't want her to have to sleep with him. This wasn't meant to be a duty, he'd hoped to convince her to let him take her home. Not this. "I'm not into paying for sex."

Hayley laughed, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Happy's eyes rolled along her bare legs, seeing the briefest glimpse of her purple lace panties beneath her skirt, and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he stepped back, trying to keep some semblance of control over himself. Who was he kidding? She'd be able to see his erection straining against the buckle of his pants.

"Don't worry, you didn't pay," she teased. She patted the bed beside her but he didn't come to her, and she pouted a little. "Am I not what you're into, Hap?"

Christ, she couldn't have got it more wrong. "That's not what it is." Swallowing, telling himself to man up, he walked over to sit beside her. One hand rested clumsily on her knee, he was sure he must be hurting her with his heavy weight but she didn't seem to mind. "Can we just, I don't know… I don't want to fuck you." She looked offended at that, embarrassed, and started to get up but Happy caught her hand. "No, not like that. I do. I really fucking do."

"Just not like this?" She could feel him relaxing as she said it and he nodded. "I get that. Your friend's kinda presumptuous."

"Irish," Happy said, as if that might explain it. He realised he was still holding onto her hand and turned it over, his thumb rubbing over the tattoo on her wrist. "This your only one?"

"I got a couple more," she shrugged. "Nothing like yours though. Can I…" Her fingers skimmed his shirt at the base, ever so light, and she drew it up a little to have another look at his ink-stained body. "Maybe you could just, you know, give me a guided tour instead. No funny business," she added assuringly. Happy smiled, the smallest of smiles, just for her and nodded as he dropped his cut and pulled his white T-shirt off over the top of his head, exposing his chest and the map of tattoos all over his body.

"I'd like that." He could see her curious eyes already exploring him. "You don't mind?"

Hayley drew her eyes away from his chest and nodded. "As I said. I'm at your service." She sat back, putting a little distance between them, and leaned on one elbow. "Show me what you've got."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I couldn't have asked for a better response to this fic, thank you so much for all of your support, feedback, follows, reads, reviews - everything! I am loving writing it and think the chapter after this one might ramp up a little on the M, so just to give you a heads up ;)**

* * *

Hayley could have stared at Happy's body for days. It was mesmerising to watch the ink sprawling all over him, and her fingertip gently traced the route of the snakes wound around him. She could see Happy closing his eyes, trying to control the urges surging through his body at her touch, and she bit her lip gently as her hand moved around the back of his head, around behind his ear and up to the very top of him. It was impossible to ignore the way he was bulging against the zip of his jeans but she had liked his request to keep everything… above board.

"You do this a lot?" he asked as her hand drew down over his face and he nipped gently at her thumb with his lips. He heard her whimper softly at the sensation and looked at her, that steely look in his eyes as he gazed at her. Hayley shrugged a little, pulling her hand away from him but Happy, desiring more contact, promptly picked her up and rested her on his lap. She laughed a little as he unfurled her legs around him and positioned her to straddle his thighs, just about touching his stiffening erection. He just wanted to look at her, soak her in for when he went back to his place and shut himself in for a good, long session.

"Bartend?" He gave her a little squeeze, she knew full well that wasn't what he'd meant.

"Escort."

The word sounded dirty as he said it, and not in a good way. Hayley squirmed a little bit, uncomfortable at such a direct question but Happy held her firm in place on him, not wanting her to try and extrapolate herself from him. He was a simple guy, he liked simple answers.

"A job's a job," she said, shrugging it away like it was no big deal. "Me and Nero, we have a deal. I'm not on the main board, but if someone asks…" She blushed a little, she could feel his eyes lazing over her, forming an opinion of her in an instant. "Don't judge me, buddy, we all do things we don't want to to pay the bills. Even you."

He smiled and looked down at her sleight body on his own and absently wondered where her other tattoos were. "Who says I don't enjoy what I do?"

She scoffed, somehow that didn't surprise her. "I've heard about you guys. Big bad SAMCRO, the neighbourhood bruisers. The girls all talk about you." Happy didn't seem all that interested in what anybody had to say about him. Instead he rocked his legs a little and brought her closer to him.

"You shouldn't worry about gossip."

God, she was too close now, he wished he hadn't moved her nearer. Hayley lay her palm on his shoulder and tilted her head, her ponytail falling to one side as she did. "I shouldn't do a lot of things." Gingerly, she leaned forward and pressed the smallest of kisses on his cheek, just catching the edge of his lips. Happy growled, trying not to give into his enormous desire to just nail her there and then.

"Yeah, you do." His hand wound around her ponytail as he led her lips to his, this time ensuring that they felt the full force of his embrace. At first it was just their mouths together but then, God, he pressed his tongue towards hers to coat himself in her flavour. He'd been right, she tasted like Skittles and he needed that sugar rush. He squeezed her tighter as he felt her teeth drag playfully on his lower lip and she pressed him away uncertainly.

"You changed your mind?"

He gave her ass a slap as he tossed her off of him and dropped her down on the bed beside him, the corner of his lip twitching into a smirk as he did. "Nope." He got up, needing to put some space between them before he ravaged her, and bent down to grab himself a beer from the fridge. Hayley laughed as she sat on her knees, watching him curiously, wondering what to even say to him when even she was struggling with her own arousal.

"Do _you _do this a lot?" she finally ventured. Happy turned around to look at her, fiddling with the purple fluff that surrounded one of the fairy lights around the mirror. Suddenly, he didn't want to tell her. Happy Lowman had a different woman in bed most nights, but he didn't want to admit it to her.

"Used to," he said nonchalantly. Maybe he should change his ways. "There are other ways of making money, you know."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I'd marry a rich man but none'll have me." She plopped herself down on the bed now, giving up on trying to play sexy. Somehow, it just seemed to turn Happy on more to see her so relaxed.

"You'd stop?" he asked abruptly. Hayley fiddled with the necklace hanging between her breasts, weaving it back and forth on her fingers.

"Right man, right time," she replied with a cool smile. "I'm not a freeloader, I'll earn my keep. I've learned the hard way about…" She stopped herself and shook her head. "Why are we talking about this? I should get back to work," she added, glancing at her watch. Happy hesitated for a moment before he nodded, wondering what she had been about to say. He watched as she stood up, adjusting her clothing and fiddling with her hair in the mirror for a moment before she turned to unlock the door. He leaned his hand against it, stopping her from opening it as he towered over her.

"I'd like to take you home tonight," he said. "When you finish your shift. Just, you know, make sure you get home safe. Maybe-" He laughed at himself as he looked down at his feet. "Maybe kiss you again."

To have such a monstrous man lean over her and say something so sweet sent Hayley into a spiral of confusion. She nodded, slowly at first and then with more certainty. "I get off at two," she said. "And I'd really, really like that."

He nodded and released his hold on the door for a second before putting his hand back, keeping her in place. He didn't want to let her go, share her with the rest of Diosa. "They'll ask, you know," he warned her. "About us, what we did. Maybe we should just, I don't know, have something to say. About what happened."

Suddenly, he was an awkward teenage boy, shy about chickening out. Hayley couldn't help but adore him, and her hand stroked his cheek as she pushed the lightest of little kisses onto his lips as she turned the bolt on the door to let herself out, and whispered,

"You shouldn't worry about gossip."

Without another word, she disappeared out into the hall, leaving a speechless Happy staring after her. Christ, he thought. She was the one he'd give it all for.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Heehee, well, my intention was for this to get quite raunchy but these guys do what they want, I have very little control over their desires! But, will get VERY M next chapter, promise. I've already written half of it ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chibs was pretty sure they must have fucked each other's brains out, because Happy barely spoke for the rest of the night and Hayley wouldn't look at him for longer than a millisecond before darting her eyes away and blushing. He elbowed Hap, trying to get some sort of report out of him, but Happy kept his silence and his privacy as he willed the rest of the night away, wishing it would pass faster. He didn't want to take his eyes off her, not for a second, and he felt a surge of heat rush through him any time another man ordered from her. Hayley was sweet and dutiful, doing everything just as she had been trained, and Happy simply hoped that nobody else would try and court her attention that night.

It hit half one and Chibs was bored. None of these girls really interested him any more, they were all too young and too dumb. He kicked his feet back as he relaxed on one of the couches, resting them on the arm, and leisurely smoked a cigarette as Happy stood guard.

"Charming's been kind of quiet lately," he mused, scratching at the patch of beard below his chin. "Don't you think?"

"Better that way," Happy grunted. Safer, too, he'd much prefer it like that - as much as he liked delivering rough justice, it always came with a side of pain for the club and he didn't really fancy that right now.

"Makes me think someone's up to something," Chibs muttered, taking a drag and slowly blowing the smoke out against his tongue. "Chinese, probably. Sneaky yellow bastards."

For some reason, the idea rankled Happy beyond belief. Maybe it was knowing that Hayley's run-down little house was just that little bit too close to Chinese territory for his liking. He pursed his lips as he glanced over to see her talking to Lyla about some glassware issue, handing over before the shifts changed. Maybe he could get her out early.

"Go." As if he could hear him, Chibs gave him a kick with one boot, a sneaky smile on his face as he did. "Nero won't give a shite about twenty minutes, go and get her home." Happy raised an eyebrow, he hadn't said a word about it but it must have been clear as daylight on his face. He'd have to work on that.

Getting up, he gave Chibs a grateful pat and made his way across the bar. His presence immediately sent a couple of scrawny-looking businessmen off to the side as he rested his hands on the edge of the serving area. "Clock off, let's go."

Hayley glanced around her, a little embarrassed by his direct approach, and Lyla smiled a little. "Go," she whispered, "It's fine, I'll cover for you." Hayley nodded slowly and handed off the little apron tied around her waist, and slipped past Lyla to get out from the side of the bar. Happy watched, his eyes studying her, as she made her way across to pick up her jacket like she had the night before and drop it over her shoulders. He could see Chibs giving him an approving 'okay' sign with his fingers and laughing as Happy pressed his hand to the small of Hayley's back and ushered her outside.

"Couldn't wait?"

There was something in her tone to tease him but Happy suddenly felt a little bad. He looked awkwardly back towards the club entrance, wondering if he should walk her back in, and Hayley waved her hand as she dug for her car keys in her bag.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't really focused on work anyway." There was a little smile on her lips as she clicked the button and the lights flashed on her car. Happy started towards his bike, half-expecting her to follow but when she didn't, he stopped.

"You don't want to ride with me?"

Hayley looked at the Harley hesitantly and shook her head. "I'm not really into that," she said quietly, subconsciously wrapping one arm around herself. "Maybe another time."

Happy didn't press her, he wasn't like that, but he nodded and revved his engine instantly. "I'll be right behind you, then."

She took the quickest, quietest route back towards her place and Happy stayed right on her tail the entire way. His mind was whirring with information, normally he had absolutely no interest in anything a woman might say to him, but this girl was playing on his mind with her little secrets and hints. And any girl who wouldn't get on his bike would need a fucking good excuse.

They parked up and Happy followed her up the path towards her home. It was a ramshackle little thing, paint peeling around the doorframe and one of the shutters across the window hanging loose. Hayley caught him looking as she fiddled with the difficult lock, it probably needed oiling. "I'm not so good at that stuff," she said, by way of explanation. "The landlord was meant to do it but, you know, the rent's not exactly much. You get what you pay for, right?"

It was such an awkward thing to say, considering she was an escort, and Happy pressed his lips together firmly. The key finally clicked and the door swung back.

"The inside's better," she added, trying to sound helpful as she flicked the light on and invited him in. Happy's eyes scanned the place quickly, checking it over. It sure was better inside. Old fashioned, maybe, but clean, perfectly clean, with sweet little decorative touches around the place that made it feel like home. It wasn't too feminine - Happy always hated that - but it had just enough class to be the kind of place he could make himself comfortable.

He noticed her slip her shoes off and followed suit, kicking his boots off and nudging them in line with hers beside the door as she moved through to the kitchen. He dropped his cut on the back of a chair and watched as she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked in the fridge.

"I've got wine or… wine," she said, pulling out two different bottles. Happy didn't care for wine. As she stood up, he eased both bottles from her hands and pressed her against the kitchen counter with his hips as he pushed an eager kiss onto her lips. Hayley murmured in surprise to find his mouth against her, but she softened to the embrace easily. Her hands, cold from the fridge, snaked around his neck and sent a shiver through him as she tickled the back of his head with her fingertips as her tongue started to move rhythmically against his own. Her eyes were closed, Happy noticed as he sneaked a look, and she looked blissfully happy as she tasted him.

"Where's your room?"

It was barely a question, Happy was already winding his hand around her wrist and tugging her away from the kitchen. Most girls, he would have just bent them over the table and gone at it, hard, but somehow that didn't seem right. He wanted to take her to bed. Cushions and candles and that shit, make her feel good. Maybe it was because of their earlier encounter, maybe it was just because he had that craving to fulfil her.

"I thought we were just gonna kiss?" she teased, giving him a poke in the stomach as she rooted herself against the wall and dragged him back to her, eager to feel him again. God, it felt strange to have such a hulk of a man in her pretty little home. There was something dark about Happy, she'd noticed it since she met him but somehow, here, he felt balanced.

Happy placed one hand on either side of her, pressing his palms to the wall as he pushed himself up against her. Her body was tight and taught and all he wanted to do was get inside of her, but she seemed to want to play a different game and hell, he was totally up for it.

"Is that what you want?" His lips strayed from her mouth now, working down her cheek to her jaw and that sweet spot just behind her ear. He could feel her fingertips playing with the edge of his shirt, desperate to have another look at him, and he grinned a little. "Maybe you should show me yours first."

Her eyes lit up a little, a dark, naughty smile crossing her lips. "Oh yeah?" With little hesitation, she pulled off her spaghetti-strap tee and tossed it towards him, throwing it into his face. Happy couldn't get it out of his eyes fast enough, he was desperate to see her and, damn, he wasn't disappointed. Her torso was good, strong, not a spot of spare flesh to her, and he tilted his head as he saw the edge of one of her tattoos poking out from beneath the purple lace of her bra.

"Don't get too excited," she teased, edging the material up in preference to taking it off to show him. Happy grinned, loving the way she played with him, and he ducked a little to get a good look at the swirling little dragon that hugged around her left side. He nodded approvingly, running his finger over it just like she had to him, and gently nibbled his way long her neck to her collarbone.

"Where's the other?" he asked, pulling back for just a moment. She looked surprised and he growled, "You said you had a couple."

He'd remembered. She smiled shyly. "It's a little more… private." Fuck, she had her hip tattooed, he just knew it. He looked at the waist of her skirt with longing, his fingers just ghosting over it but she took his hand and led it back towards her shoulder. "Now now. I'm more a dinner-and-a-movie kind of girl."

"You're a tease, that's what you are," Happy chuckled, scooping her closer as he kissed her again. She wanted to play angel, he'd go with that. He actually quite liked it, being denied like that. It would just make it all the more fulfilling in the long run. "But I'll forgive you."

She giggled and he grabbed her by the waist, tossing her up on his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Hayley burst into a fit of laughter as he wound his way through the house to find her room and dropped her down on the bed, clambering over her to kiss her again. His hand ran down her body, dwelling on the perfect curve of her breast for a moment before he wound it around her back at her waist and pulled her close, cradling her next to him as he lay on his side, his head on the pillow. Hayley smiled, a docile, gentle little curl of her lip, and she nuzzled him as she pressed another kiss on his lips.

"We're not in a rush, right?" she asked, her doe-eyes wide and bright as she looked at him. Happy groaned inwardly, willing his hard-on to back down against his better judgement.

"I'll wait," he murmured, the tip of his tongue stroking playfully against her cheek. "But we're having dinner tomorrow, no arguments."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Ugh, I don't mean to be such a tease, honest! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Hayley wasn't sure what to expect when Happy left a few hours later. He had been restrained, just about, and she knew it had been hard but she appreciated him making such an effort for her. It wasn't that she liked to tease him, she just needed the sting of Chibs' financial arrangement to dissipate before anything else happened between them. The last thing she wanted to be was just another regret. But Happy had been good, and kind, and he had kissed her sweetly when she walked him to the door.

She slept in, grateful to have her first day off from Diosa since she had started. She was sure she would have slept all day if her phone hadn't enigmatically buzzed just before lunch time with a message from Happy.

_Can't wait until dinner. Cedar Park 2 p.m._

She laughed into her hand as she sat up in bed, her hair a mess around her face and head. She liked that he would make little demands like that, expecting her to be at his beck and call like any other girl. She dragged her knees to her chin as she texted back.

_What if I'm not free?_

The response came back almost instantly. _Make yourself free._

She chuckled as she tossed her phone on the side and jumped in the shower. She could still feel his hands running tamely over her as the water licked down her body, washing away his sweat and saliva from the night before's embraces. Christ, there was something about him that just got under her skin in the most addictive way…

She dressed in a little cream-and-black striped skater dress and smoothed the flare of her skirt against her legs as she slipped on a pair of heels. It was difficult to know what Happy might like, what he might respond to, but she hoped that something so simple couldn't offend. Checking herself once, twice in the mirror, she picked up her bag and a big, floppy black hat as she headed towards her car.

She slipped on her sunglasses and drove the ten-minute route to the park. Arriving early, she picked a picnic table and settled herself there, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. She didn't usually spend much time outside, maybe the vitamin D would be good for her skin. So much of her time was spent locked inside the dark disorienting Diosa, and while she loved the work and the regular money, she couldn't help but miss a more 'normal' life.

"Hey."

She pressed her hand to her chest, Happy had appeared out of nowhere behind her silently, a pizza box in hand. He put it down on the table in front of her proudly, and fished a bottle of beer from one pocket and a bottle of wine from the other with a proud expression on his face. Hayley laughed at that as he placed them down and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You scared the shit out of me," she laughed as he squeezed onto the bench beside her, not wanting to sit on the opposite side. He'd rather be closer to her, watch the rise and fall of her breasts from beside her instead of across from her.

"Sorry," he said sullenly. "I do that a lot." Why didn't that surprise her? Before she could answer, he had flipped open the lid of the pizza box and presented it proudly to her, like he'd rolled it out and loaded it up himself. "I didn't know what you liked, so." She looked closer to see that each of the four quarters was clearly decorated differently.

"I thought they only did half-and-half there?"

Happy smiled to himself. They did, normally, but he'd stood threateningly over the fifteen-year-old on the counter until he'd made _exactly_ what he wanted. "Special privileges," he joked. Hayley smiled as she picked up a piece of pepperoni and started to nibble at it. Happy watched her eat contently, for some reason it brought him great joy to feed her like this. He waited a moment to see what she'd go for next before picking out a slice himself, folding it in half and demolishing it in a split second.

"I had fun last night," she ventured as she stared shyly out at the park, trying not to stare at him obsessively like she wanted to. She fixed her eyes on the children's playground and Happy nodded.

"Me too." He gave her a tomatoey kiss on her cheek when she wasn't expecting it, and Hayley giggled like a teenager as she flicked her gaze to him. "Didn't know you could have that much fun with your clothes on." He blushed, realising it sounded accusatory. "I mean, for me. Not you. I bet you have fun, clothed or not."

Fuck, why did he have to sound like such an enormous idiot? She was looking down at the box, not sure what to say, and Happy was enormously grateful for his phone to start ringing loudly, the sound echoing through the park. He snatched it up and his nose wrinkled a little as Jax relayed an urgent order to get to Cara Cara and Happy looked down at his soon-to-be-abandoned lunch. He clicked off the call as silently as he'd answered it and looked at Hayley apologetically.

"I have to go." He stood but then stopped himself. "Come with me, I won't be long."

"Are you sure?" Hayley raised an eyebrow. She'd seen Nero rush off a couple of times on similar calls, he'd always come back tired and a little bruised around the edges. "I don't want to get in your way."

"You won't." It was a simple instruction and he motioned for her to follow him towards his bike. He could see the colour draining from her face and he sighed. "Fine, we'll take yours."

He jumped into the driver's seat without asking and Hayley kept her smile to herself as he sped through town towards Cara Cara. He motioned for her to stay behind him, tight, as he edged forward to the door to hear grunting and shouting and a couple of the girls crying. He put his finger to his lips as they slipped in silently, and he pressed her back to the wall with an order to stay put as he ploughed in, pulling his gun out.

The sight of Bobby sitting on top of Georgie Caruso on the floor greeted him. Georgie was grasping at a laptop that Ima was trying to pull away from him, a number of the girls around them squealing. Happy groaned as Bobby saw him and eased a little of the pressure from his ass onto a different point of Georgie's back.

"Thanks for coming, brother," he said gratefully. Happy frowned, this was the emergency? He glanced towards Hayley as she stood silently by, regretting breaking off his date for this. At least he could make Caruso pay for the inconvenience.

Striding around, he crushed Georgie's hand beneath his boot until the guy finally gave way and let go of the laptop. Ima fell back, landing on her backside with the computer cradled in her arms, and Georgie moaned in pain, hoping Happy would let go.

"That's my movie!" he demanded, irritated, his fingers scratching at Happy's ankle in a bid to make him let go. "That blonde bitch stole it."

"Then improve your security."

Happy grabbed Georgie by the collar and dragged him to his feet from beneath Bobby with some force before slamming him up against the desk, his eyeballs bulging. The grip he exerted must have been enough to frighten the living daylights out of Georgie, who panicked and scrabbled for freedom. Jax came storming in, shooting Hayley a look that shooed her even tighter to the wall, and growled as he took over from Happy with a fierce punch to Georgie's face.

"What the fuck, Georgie?" he demanded. "You come in here and threaten my girls?"

Happy stood by, his fingers flexing in eager anticipation to tear Georgie Caruso a new one. Jax took it in hand quickly, tossing the producer out of the studio with the efficiency of a pro as he hurled him into the dust on the ground, and Happy, relieved of his duty, relaxed and crossed to Hayley. He could hear Bobby bossing the rest of the girls out for a break, and they watched as everyone streamed out, Bobby shepherding them out.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. He could see her wide eyes roaming around the studio, and he smiled a little. "You like it?"

"Is it a film set?" she asked, studying it carefully. Half a dozen women in barely any clothes crossed her line of sight in a bid to follow Bobby's enforced break and her eyebrows furrowed a little as the door closed behind them, leaving them alone. "Sort of?"

"Sort of." Happy took her hand gently and started to lead her around. "Porn, it's good money. You'd be good at it," he added encouragingly. It would be a hell of a lot better than escorting, for sure, and he loved the idea of watching her again and again and again, but Hayley laughed and shook her head.

"No thanks," she said. "Don't exactly want my Dad spotting me in some dirty movie, at least I know I can avoid him if he walks into the club." She stepped into one of the sets, a little pink bedroom layout the Saffron Sisters regularly used, and her hand wound over the edge of the bed curiously. Happy opened his mouth to comment, God, she looked perfect in there. She hooked her fingers into the straps of a pretty little baby doll laid out on the bed for use later and held it against her. "Think it suits me?"

She could see the look in his eyes, the one of craving, the one of need, desperate, desperate need. She rubbed her finger against her lips as she dropped it back on the bed and crossed back to him. Her hand ran down his stomach, resting on the buckle of his belt. Her thumb moved against him, feeling him stiffening, and she pressed a playful kiss on his mouth as she whispered,

"Where can we go?"

It hadn't been quite the idea of dinner-and-a-movie she had been expecting but Happy's spontaneous lunch date and the sight of him all pent-up like that on top of Caruso had made something click for her. Suddenly, she was determined to have him. To have him have her, whatever it was.

Happy had no intention of going anywhere. He crushed against her, pressing her back against the end of the bed, and his hands ran along her arms as he sucked on her lower lip playfully. His fingers dragged gently against her skin and she whimpered at the sensation. He tugged at the edge of her skirt, his hands slipping up beneath the hem as he felt along her thighs. He closed his eyes so she couldn't see him roll his irises back in pleasure as his fingers skimmed across her underwear, eager to touch her. The sweet sensation of her arms looping around his neck as she leaned into him made him sigh and he picked her up, lifting her, his hands on her ass as he carried her away from the porn set to the couch which the club usually frequented.

He rested his weight between her legs, caressing her hair as he kissed her again and again, unable to get enough of the taste of her on his tongue. His hand skimmed over her chest, feeling her beneath his hand, and he murmured as she arched her back and pressed herself into him. He could feel her nipples, hard beneath her clothing, and he muttered gruffly as he extended her leg up against his shoulder, letting her skirt fall back in a pool around her waist. There it was, that treasured little tattoo, peeking out on her hip bone. Something in Chinese, he'd have to ask her to translate it another time. His thumb rolled against it, again and again, as if he could absorb it through his touch into his own skin, and he felt himself weaken as her eyes blinked up at him.

And in that moment, as much as he wanted to feel her, wet around him, he stopped himself. He rocked back on his heels, rubbing his hands together before putting them on the back of his head with a groan. Hayley sat up on her elbows, suddenly self-conscious, and blushed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Happy pushed out his lower lip and shook his head. "I'm not going to fuck you." Her face fell as he stood up but he extended his hand to her. "Not in this dump." He gave her a tug, pulling her up to her feet and careering against him. She felt good there, pressed up against him, breathless and wild-eyed. "Let's go back to yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - So I'm away this weekend at the Sons of Anarchy convention in Paris, which is very exciting, and I'm hoping I won't have to look David Labrava in the eye having written this, I think my knees will probably go! Anyway, hope you enjoy and it's as sexy as you were all hoping for!**

**If you're in Paris and coming to the event, let me know, I would LOVE to meet you so just PM me! :)**

* * *

Hayley had barely managed to open the door before Happy grabbed her, his strong arms crushing her body against his in a tight squeeze as he cuddled her close and lifted her off the ground. Her heels fell off with the force of his movement and she swung her legs up around him, hugging his waist tightly with her thighs as they kissed with an eagerness that had been thick in the air between them in the car.

Happy's fingers sank into the flesh of Hayley's ass, enjoying the softness of his grip on her as he made his way straight through the house. He'd learned the layout last time, kitchen-diner, hall, second left after the bathroom. He was good at that, remembering routes, and he couldn't wait to learn the map of her body to revisit again and again…

He dropped her down on the bed triumphantly and stood over her proudly, admiring the sight of her with her legs spread and her eyes gazing up at him. She beckoned to him and he growled, pleased to take her instruction. He prowled over her on all fours, his palms running up from her elbows to her forearms before allowing his fingers to interlock with hers. He could feel her relaxing beneath him, trusting him, and he smiled a little. He liked her like that. Compliant.

His lips started to work from her earlobe down, stopping to caress the little diamond stud in her skin as he worked down to her neck. "Tell me what you like," he murmured, his mouth too occupied with the taste of her to want to talk. He wanted to hear her talk. He wanted to hear her tell him what she wanted from him.

"Me?" Her voice was almost a squeak as she said it, suddenly shy as his hands slipped around her back to undo the zip of her dress. It was the way that his lips never left her that satisfied her the most, whatever else there was he wanted to achieve.

"You," he mumbled into her collarbone as he set about sucking it, his velvet lips working over it again and again. He nipped her gently before stroking his tongue over the spot to soften the blow. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

His hands worked over her shoulder blades, enjoying how smooth they felt beneath his rough palms as he peeled the dress off her shoulders and tugged it off her arms, leaving it around her waist for a moment. He stopped for less than a second to pull his shirt off and, without much more of a word, pressed his warm skin to hers. She whimpered a little as she felt his muscles pressing against hers, overpowering hers, and his hand wound down between them as his fingers stroked her underwear teasingly.

"Or maybe you don't want me to do that?" he asked through gritted teeth. She was shy, he kind of liked that. A girl in her line of work was usually upfront and outrageous, but maybe she just saved it for punters. He started to withdraw his hand when her fingers suddenly grabbed his wrist, holding him tight.

"Please don't stop," she whispered softly, her eyes catching his. Happy let himself grin, oh, she liked that, did she? He tapped her hip, ordering her to raise it, and she planted her feet either side of him to raise her ass from the bed. Heppy dragged the remains of her dress off, tossing it on the floor behind him and letting out a low whistle as he looked over her body. Fuck, she looked perfect.

"What else do you like, huh?" His thumb was rubbing against her through her panties, he could see her wriggling eagerly beneath his touch, trying to give him the perfect connection to her. She didn't answer and he bent down, pressing his lips to her and letting his tongue lap against her clothing. He grabbed her thighs, feeling the impulse that ran through her making her want to clench around him, and he growled. "Don't like that?"

He knew she did, he could hear the way she was moaning softly. She was lost in her own world because she was enjoying him, and God, did Happy like to please. He drew back just enough to slip his fingertips beneath the edges of her underwear and tug them down, away, discarding them in the wake of the dress, and he growled as he looked at her, perfect and pink and waiting. Christ. A shiver ran through him. He was going to enjoy every single second of her.

"Maybe you'll like it more like this."

Before she could reply, he sank his mouth against her, his lips working against her. The sound of her moaning hungrily only fuelled him, and he extended his tongue against her, lapping her. She couldn't control the sounds that came out of her, breathlessness and content murmurs, and Happy was sure he could feel her growing wetter even without the addition of his saliva. He loved making her shake. He loved making her body convulse, he could see her breath drawn tight in her stomach, and the ripples of pleasure shimmering through her with every movement.

Hayley's heart was pounding in her ears, she was sure of it. It had to have been that steady drumbeat banging against her mind, because otherwise she was sure she would have heard him unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants away from him. She didn't hear him, though, so when she suddenly felt his lips press against her mouth, she groaned as she felt his skin against her own, his hard length rubbing against her as he found his way inside. Her head was spinning at the taste of herself on his tongue and the sudden intrusion, welcome but unexpected, to her body. Happy was big, too big, but he caressed her as he eased himself into her, a gentle growl emitting him as he did.

"That's it." His voice was gentle and encouraging. "You can take it."

Holding on to her tightly, he rolled onto his back, managing to manoeuvre her on top of him. Hayley yelped as she felt herself sinking onto him, his hands on her hips as he guided her down, a dark look in his eyes as his thumb rolled over the ink on her waist. He suddenly eased back, letting her go, and smiled as he put one arm behind his head.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "You take all the time you need."

She could feel him lying her back, leaning her back against his bent knees. His hands ran over her breasts, finally bothering to undo her bra now so that he could see all of her, naked, fucking him. Happy could feel the dirty grin beginning to spread across his face as he bucked up a little, just to encourage her and he heard her cry out.

"Sorry," he mumbled, crunching as he sit up, sandwiching her between his torso and his legs, inadvertently pushing himself deeper into her and seeing the pain and pleasure cross her face in equal measure. "I just… I can't wait, with you."

She rested her hands on his shoulders, sitting herself up a little and then pulling him to her, burying his head between her breasts as she started to slip up and down on him, building a rhythm against him. Happy growled, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back. He had been right, to wait. The anticipation had him hard as a fucking rock and the feeling of fulfilment overcoming him even now was enough to make him crazier than he already was.

He was sure she was going too slow. As he blinked one eye open, he could see her cascading blonde hair tumbling down one side of her neck, messy, wild ringlets bouncing with every move. She was definitely going fast but he wanted her faster. He needed her faster.

"Come here."

His previous care went out of the window as he rocked her back and dropped her flat on the bed before twisting himself on top of her. He could feel the sheen of sweat on her body as he lay against her, she was slippery beneath him as he started to move, bracing his feet against the headboard as he moved faster and faster on top of her. He had to come, he had to make her come, and he was desperate to bring the two of them to climax together.

"Are you hurting?" He caught her eye and watched as she shook her head before he started to go even harder against her. "What about now?" She giggled a little at that and he pushed his mouth to hers, as if absorbing that laugh might keep him sane later down the line. He had never had a girl laugh with him before, and he had to admit he like it.

He picked her up and slammed her down again, adjusting within her and feeling her growing tighter. She was ready, he could tell, and he twisted her hair on his fingers as he focused, intent on timing it just right. He could feel her wrapping his legs back up around him, allowing him deeper, and he grunted when she suddenly pulled herself up, clear from the bed. The sudden change in connection made Happy groan, unable to control himself, and he felt himself collapse against her, accidentally bumping her head with his own as he fell. Hayley laughed out loud as the sensation swelled through her and she felt herself release, her body spasming tightly around him, against him.

"Fuck." Happy slammed his fist to the bed. If she hadn't still been laughing, her breasts shaking with each giggle and her neck arched backwards in total pleasure, he'd have been annoyed that he hadn't been able to hold on but, Christ, the sight of her, so happy, was better than anything. He could still feeling her tittering as he rested his head on her breasts, her heart slamming excitedly against her ribcage, fit to burst from the excitement.

She pulled him back hesitantly, wincing as the final removal left her stinging and eager for more. Happy rolled onto his back, wiping a sheen of sweat from himself, and she gave him a grateful pinch on the cheek as she kissed him once again.

"That was…" She didn't even know how to say how much she'd enjoyed it. "You asked me what I want, right?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "It's a bit late now, Hay, I gotta wait, like, twenty minutes." She giggled and nudged him with her elbow.

"I'd just like to do that again. More often," she added, suddenly conscious of her request. "If that's cool."

"Cool?" He laughed, that was way more than cool, he knew that for sure, but he didn't want to admit it. "Yeah, we can make that work," he added, pushing his mouth to her hairline and giving her a wet kiss as he slumped back down to relax. God, he was about ready to just fall asleep here with her. He closed his eyes just slowly enough to see her lips curl into a little smile.

"Great," she murmured, curling up beside him and resting her head on his chest. "That would be just great."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hey guys! I've written this chapter in a very particular way, so any of you also reading ****_Children of the Sun _****will probably spot what I've done. Enjoy, I loved writing this one, it was a lot of fun!**

She lay on the bed, a happy warmth spreading through her body as his palms ran along her, stroking her skin, encouraging the recirculation of blood through her. It was the way his lips nibbled at her, playful and adoring, that filled her with the greatest sense of peace. She could get used to this. Affection, it had been a long time since she'd felt it. She felt like she was high, buzzing from the contact of his flesh against hers. Every nerve was alive and awake and electric.

It felt like the first time again. How he had done that, she didn't know: maybe it was the way he touched her, like he might break her - maybe it was those moments when he forgot about that and ravaged her like a teenage boy. Whatever it was, a blissful sort of ecstasy hung over them now, filling the air around them.

"How was it?" he murmured as he buried his lips into the crook of her neck, unable to satisfy himself with the smell of her sweet perspiration. She smiled, rolling her head and exposing the spot he seemed to favour for further embraces.

"I've had better." He froze and she laughed, giving him an inelegant thump in the arm. "I'm joking, it was wonderful." She could see his face relaxing again, maybe her jest had really spooked him. "You were great. We were..." She looked down shyly, unsure of whether she should admit it. "We were great."

"I thought so." He dropped down onto his back, a hand running over his head to wipe the sweat away from him. She nodded assuringly, curling into the space in his arms and murmuring as he crushed her close. Her body felt bruised and tired, but something about how he held her soothed her. She shouldn't feel like this, and she knew she shouldn't, but it was just too easy when he held her, cradling her instinctively against him.

"So what happens now?"

Her eyes blinked open at him as she looked over his face, but he seemed calm, unphased. She raised an eyebrow but he didn't reply as he chewed over the question for a moment. What did happen now? What did he want to happen now? Was it all just meant to be easy from here on in? Like their physical union made everything clear, as if there were no more questions to be asked? He sighed and rolled onto his side, resting his head on his hand and his elbow flat on the pillow as he looked at her.

"What do you want to happen?"

Her lips parted and closed again and he groaned as he reimagined that mouth around him, teasing him, encouraging him to... He willed his arousal down again, like either of them needed the distraction. He cupped her face with his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek, his rings cold against the hot flush of her skin.

"I'm not very good at this one-guy thing, if that's what you're asking," she admitted quietly, a little embarrassed to even say it. "I mean, I'm trying, but..." She shrugged and gave him a half-hearted smile. "You know how it is."

He did, sadly. Things would never be easy, they could never be. He tiptoed his fingertips along her arm until he reached her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. She gave him a defeated look.

"Why, what do you want?"

He laughed out loud, pressing tighter to her. "You know what I want." She rolled her eyes, giving his length a little playful tug before resting her hand on his chest.

"You know it's not that easy. Sometimes I'm gonna do shit you're not going to like, that's just the way it is."

He considered it quietly for a moment or two before he nodded. "I'd rather have that than nothing," he admitted. She raised her eyebrow and he nodded, if that was the only way he could have her, there wasn't even a question. "You're not exactly a typical old lady."

She wrinkled her nose a little. "Old lady? You shouldn't be throwing that tag around." She shook her head dismissively, she had heard it too many times and it only ever led to pain from her experience. "It doesn't mean what you want it to mean."

"Yes, it does." His eyes were serious, glowing with excitement as they fixated on her. "I can make everything else work, I just need you to want what I want." She closed her eyes and sighed but he pressed his nose to hers sweetly. "Please."

"You're just love-drunk," she said dismissively, waving her hand in his face to try and ease the pressure of the conversation. "It's just endorphins from the sex, this'll pass."

He seemed annoyed at her attempts to phase him away and he grabbed her, rolling her beneath him and holding her wrists tightly as he straddled her, his eyes bright with passion as he looked down at her. At first she seemed afraid but it passed quickly, the uncharacteristic kindness in his face making her blush.

"You know this is more than that." God, he was getting hard against her, frustrating when he was trying to tell her this wasn't just about sex. "There's something different and you know it. I can protect you. I want to," he added more assertively. "So I just want you to tell me if you want me to or not."

She smiled a little at that, raising her neck from the bed and kissing his lips gently. "We both know what I want doesn't matter."

His lips curled into a wicked grin. "Yep, you're right there." He stroked her hair back from her face. "Just... let me at least try and make this work. Please?"

There was an earnestness she had never seen his eyes before, and after a moment she groaned and gave in. "Fine," she said, entwining her legs with his and feeling his entire being relax with hers, tangled together. "We'll try. But only this time," she said, her finger pressing to his chest in warning. "Just this once, because if it doesn't work..." She sighed. "I'm not sure what'll happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hi guys! So sorry this has taken me so long to write, it was quite a tricky one to get the tone right on. And I'm still reeling from my Paris weekend and having to actually talk to David Labrava. That was pretty awkward...! Anyway, hope you're all good, enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

"We should talk about last night."

Happy had been sitting there, waiting for her to open her eyes impatiently. She had been asleep too long, part of him had wanted to wake her hours ago but she had looked so peaceful and it didn't seem fair to wake her after… he smiled to himself. After he'd exhausted her. Hayley scrunched her hair beneath her hand as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, still screwing her eyes closed to try and wake up a little more.

"You want, like, a blow-by-blow breakdown or something?" she asked, rubbing her lips with her fingertip. Her mouth was dry, all she really wanted was a coffee, but she could see Happy was bubbling with an undercurrent that made her a little nervous. "What's wrong?" When he didn't answer instantly, she waved her hand. "Look, all that old lady shit, I know that was meant to be some spur-of-the-moment romantic shit but I don't want to get messed up in your club stuff. You were just, you know, head-high," she added, reaching across to him and rubbing her hand playfully against his crotch. "It didn't mean anything."

Happy opened his mouth to object but then closed it again equally quickly. What? Was she really turning him down? "Didn't mean anything?" He could barely believe what she was saying, but Hayley shook her head as she climbed out of bed quickly, needing to extricate herself from his presence. His eyes focused on her naked form as she stood, her flawless back like a statuette in front of him. The edges of the tattooed dragon around her breastbone were just visible, swirling ink licking her skin, and he swallowed down the need to grab hold of her - and tight.

"I mean, the sex was great," Hayley smiled, glancing at him over her shoulder as she picked up a dressing gown and pulled it on around her, tying it quickly to hide her body from his gaze. "Really great, don't get me wrong. I just mean all that, you know, long-term shit. I know you didn't mean it, I'm not hurt. Bet the girls love that normally."

Happy sat up on his knees on the bed, exposing himself as he rocked back on his heels. There was nothing shy about Happy Lowman, in that moment, he had never felt so emotionally vulnerable, his body barely mattered. "I'm not a liar."

Hayley paused and turned around, he sounded offended. "I'm not calling you a liar, sweetheart, I just know…" She wrinkled her nose a little. "I know what happens, and I'm just telling you I won't be upset when you, you know, stop coming around." She gave him a sweet smile, one of a young woman who had clearly been beaten down by unfulfilled promises from the past. "It's just a hook up, I get that."

She walked through to the bathroom and set the shower running. Happy leaned to the side, watching her as she drank some water from the tap with her hand and splashed a little over her face. He studied her carefully as she pulled her sleeve up to keep it out of the water, testing the temperature, before she stripped off and tiptoed into the shower. She dunked her head under the stream and her blonde hair began to soak down around her face, clinging to her breasts and neck adoringly as it did.

Hayley had just closed her eyes and relaxed when she suddenly felt Happy's body, rock solid, pressing her against the wall of the shower. Her shoulder blades hit the cold tile and she whimpered at the sensation that ran through her, startled. Her eyelashes blinked up, brushing droplets of water from her eyes as she looked at him. Happy's whole expression looked serious, more serious than it usually did if that was even possible. Hayley reached behind her to steady herself, fiddling with the tap to stop the spray of water that was falling over both of them.

"You're scaring me," she said quietly, not sure how else to tell him that her heart was racing way too fast to be normal. "You need to step back, please."

Happy, surprised at her instruction, nodded, raising his hands as he did. Christ, he didn't want her to be afraid, he never wanted that. In fact, he wanted the exact opposite but he was clearly coming on too strong. He took a step back, frowning as his foot pressed into a rubber duck on the floor of the bath. He bent down and picked it up, holding the tiny yellow thing in his enormous palm for a moment and looking at it. What was he doing? This girl wasn't a crow eater, she was just a sweet, normal kind of kid, the exact opposite of what he was so used to. Maybe that was why he wanted her so badly.

"I meant it," he muttered, putting the duck on the window ledge and then, thinking about it, turning it away so it no longer faced him. Damn thing made him uncomfortable, it was so… domestic. Hayley was looking at him blankly, chewing on her lower lip in that way that made him desperate to kiss her again.

"About not being a liar? Okay, I don't doubt you." She squeezed past him, eager to get out of the shower. Something wasn't sitting right with her, she couldn't put her finger on it, but having him there, bare, staring at her, it pushed her out of her comfort zone. It had been just her for too long.

"No." He followed her out, unaware of her attempt to garner some distance. He just wanted to be close to her, why didn't she get that? "Last night." She froze at that, completely motionless, as if he wouldn't be able to see her if she stopped still in front of him. Happy paused and awkwardly took a towel from the side, wrapping it around his waist as if that might make her more comfortable. He gave her a hapless sort of smile that started to soften her as he reached for her hand.

"You barely know me," Hayley said quietly, reservation in her voice. While a big chunk of her desperately wanted to just throw herself into whatever Happy was trying to offer her, the rest of her needed to play it safe. "And I'm not gonna just quit my job and stop being me because you've decided you want to own me."

He grunted. "I don't own you. I'm not one of those." He could see her beginning to laugh and he shook his head. "I'm serious. If you wanna work there, do the bar, whatever, that's fine. I won't stop you."

Hayley wet her lips a little. "And what happens when someone asks for me, huh? You won't stop me then either?"

Happy rolled his tongue around his teeth, he wasn't going to answer that. The truth was, the second he even saw some prick punter sniffing around Hayley, he'd kill the guy and stash the body before she even realised he'd been interested. "It won't be a problem," he said. "I'm not usually into one girl, but you…" He looked over her with such precision that she blushed a pretty shade of pink all over. "There's something about you." She laughed, rolling her eyes and giving him a playful punch in the shoulder, easing.

"I'm quite a handful," she warned, her finger poking his chest. Happy reached around her, cupping her ass in his palm and grinning wildly.

"Oh yes you are," he said, his eyes devouring her. "So we all clear now?"

Hayley looked up at him for a moment, pushing her lower lip out in a playful pout before she nodded. "Yes, sir," she nodded. "You going to introduce me to my duties or something?" A glint ran through Happy's eyes. He sure as hell was.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - So I was thinking about this story a lot and wanted to give it a bit more texture, so have developed something with a fellow reader-writer which I hope you'll enjoy. Don't worry - this will not dilute the path! But it will certainly make it a little more interesting and (I hope) bring out some new aspects of Happy I've not really explored before!**

**I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

"I need you tonight, Hap."

Happy felt his heart plummet into his stomach at those words. He had already been whiling the afternoon away, daydreaming about the different ways he might be able to get Hayley's attention throughout her evening shift, but Jax's command brought him back to the ground with a thump. He flicked his eyes up, away from his beer, and pushed the bottle away.

"What for?"

Jax frowned, surprised by Happy's lack of enthusiasm, and pushed his hair back from his eyes. "Bitch work, you got a problem with that?" Happy scowled and Jax eased a little, relaxing his shoulders to try and mollify him. "I got some wet work to be done, think Tig needs a night off." He motioned toward Tig, who was draped across the couch, having his shoulders massaged by some big-busomed crow eater who was nibbling at his earlobe as she rubbed him down. "Two nights on the trot of cutting up bodies, it's not good for a man."

Happy snorted. Amateur. He'd have got through that in no time, Tig must be getting too old for this shit. But a President's request was a President's request, and he nodded slowly. He'd swing by Diosa afterwards, buy Hayley a drink, maybe pin her to the wall when she was locking up and take her right there in the lounge. His lip twitched in a satisfied snarl as he thought on it, that would have to keep him going for the night.

"Who's at Diosa?" he asked abruptly, looking around. Jax motioned towards Opie as he bumbled into the room, tying his long hair back into a little knot as he did, and Happy jumped up in an instant, standing tall in front of him. "You gotta do me a favour."

Opie raised an eyebrow and gave Happy a defeated sort of smile. He was always doing favours, here and there. "What do you need, brother?" he asked.

"There's a girl," Happy said, an eery seriousness on his face as he spoke. "Blonde, serving on the bar. You don't let anyone talk to her tonight, you got me?"

Opie smiled a little, glancing past Happy towards Jax. "On duty tonight?"

"Pussywhipped more like," Tig called out from his spot on the couch. The guys laughed but Happy's face was stony as ever as he peered at them all, unamused. "She's shrinking your balls, man, you gotta relax."

Happy's nostrils flared and he poked Opie hard in the shoulder. "You keep an eye," he said as Jax motioned for him to follow him out. He gave Opie a grateful slap on the back as he passed him, and Opie chuckled as he shook his head, heading to the bar for a drink before driving up for his shift at the whore house.

"What's got him all wound up?" he asked, glancing at the others. Chibs chuckled as he potted the black and tossed his pool cue on the table.

"Bit of gash's got him all fired up," he muttered, patting the felt for Juice to rack up again so they could play another round. "Perky little blonde thing, one ride wasn't enough kinda girl, y'know?" Tig grinned, dismissing his masseuse with a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek as he got up to join in the banter.

"Must be quite some gash," he smirked. "For him to be bothered."

Chibs laughed. "Aye, tight, probably. Twenties. Arse like a peach." He motioned with his hands and Opie blushed awkwardly. Just like Happy to go for some hot young creature, it sounded like it would be near impossible to fend off any interest she might attract. She was probably sure to get plenty of attention.

"Easy night then," Opie joked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he sauntered across the bar to the jeers of the others, suddenly a little daunted by his task. Happy was clearly very serious about his need to look after his newest interest. Tig hollered across at him, intent on coming up to join him once he had 'thanked his therapist suitably', and Opie set out in the evening light to head up to Diosa.

He had strong opinions about the place, he always had done. Maybe it was because Lyla insisted on working the bar there, maybe it was because he didn't like the way the punters looked at her when she was all dressed up like that. Somehow, being perved over with all your clothes on was worse than when she was nearly naked in her Saffron Sisters videos. Whatever the ill-ease about the set-up, it was one that Happy was clearly beginning to share.

He barrelled into the bar, waving to Lyla as he did and dropped himself down heavily on a barstool. It didn't take more than a moment for a distracted-looking Hayley to drop a napkin on the bar in front of him, barely looking at him as she called, "I'll be with you in two minutes." Opie furrowed his eyebrows as he studied her, she seemed all-too-familiar to him and he leaned his elbow on the bar as he tried to get a better look at her. She was serving a group of businessmen, pouring out a row of shots to their raucous applause, and his eyes swam over her. He swallowed, blushing from ear to ear and trying to think of a way out when she suddenly turned to him, preparing to serve him. Recognition flashed through her eyes as they opened, round, wide and excited. "Harry?"

Opie was sure he was going to fall off the seat as she said it. He smiled, a smile that he'd forgotten even existed in him, and slipped off his perch as Hayley gambolled excitedly around the bar and threw her arms around him just as Tig walked in. Opie felt heat flushing through him from both her squeeze and Tig's teasing smirk, and he patted her back affectionately as she stepped back to look at him, barely able to believe he was sitting there.

"Making friends?" Tig asked, dragging up a seat beside him. He winked at Hayley. "You greet all the guys in here like that, sweetheart?"

Hayley laughed and gave him a playful elbow as she skirted back around to the serving side of the bar again before Nero caught her off-duty, and looked at Opie with a mesmerised smile. "God, I can't believe you're still here." She laughed, shaking her head. "Let me get you a beer, what do you want? Is it still Snakebites and lime?"

Before he could answer she had skipped of to the far end of the bar to get him the drink. Tig wet his lips as he leaned over the bar, looking at the length of her legs protruding from beneath her little skirt and he growled gently at the sight. "Snakebites and lime? What are you, fourteen?"

Opie smiled a little and looked at his hands shyly. "We were sixteen," he admitted quietly. Christ, he pinched the bridge of his nose, barely able to believe that she was joyfully pouring cider into a beer-glass and drizzling cordial over the top. Tig's eyes lit up with a devious delight as he heard him say it, and he rubbed his thighs, eager to hear more of the story. Opie tugged at his beard, unsure what else to admit, but finally he spluttered, "It was one summer, that was all. Jax and JT, they were doing Route 66, I was on my own and she-"

He was trying to explain when she bounced back and placed a drink in front of him. Her hips swung playfully as she leaned her elbows on the bar, waiting for him to drink it with anticipation. Opie laughed and took a swig before pulling a face.

"How did we drink this shit?" he chuckled, pushing it back towards her. She laughed, picking up a straw and taking a sip before wrinkling her nose and nodding, tipping the thing down the sink quickly.

"Not sure." She looked at him for a long moment before dipping down and pulling a beer out from the cabinet. She put it in front of Opie, and then, when Tig cleared his throat to get her attention, she got a second for him. "Sorry," she said, glancing at him for less than a second. "It's just, I haven't seen you in, well-"

"Years." Opie nodded. He looked up at her. "You look good, Hay. What you're doing in a dump like this, I…" He stopped himself as Lyla glanced over, intrigued by their interaction, and Hayley waved her hand as she started to pick up some empty glasses.

"I needed some money, Nero set me up. It's mostly bar work,' she added, running her hand along the wooden panel between them. "Unless, you know, I'm 'approached'. Nero and I are cool about it, I'm just not officially on the books, you know? Visiting," she added. Tig snorted.

"Like a summer fling?"

Opie gave him a thump, heavier than he intended, and nearly knocked Tig off his seat. Hayley winked at him as she slid a shot of tequila in front of Tig to make it up to him, and she looked at Opie with a happy sort of smile. "Kind of like that," she said coolly, not bothered by Tig's little jest. She opened her mouth and closed it again, there were all sorts of things she would happily chat away to Opie about but Tig's presence kept her in check. "I guess I've got to work," she said as a couple more guys floated in through the door. "Maybe we can talk in a bit?"

Opie nodded. "I'd like that."

He watched as she slipped down to the other side of the bar and Tig beamed maniacally, waiting to hear more of a story Opie had no intention of telling. When he didn't say anything, Tig gave him a kick. "Come on. Tell me you tapped that." His grin suddenly spread wider. "You were her first, right? Man, I'd stretch that-"

"Shut up." Opie's face suddenly darkened, he wasn't going to listen to Tig's twisted fantasies, especially about her. "That's Hap's squeeze, right? Would you tell _him_ what you'd do to her, huh?"

Tig couldn't get enough of it. "You going to tell him what _you_ did to her, brother?" Opie swallowed, he hadn't even thought of that. He glanced across at Hayley as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, flirting with a customer as he ordered, and he sighed.

"It was over ten years ago, we were kids." He picked at the edge of his beer bottle. "It was a one time thing, I met Donna right after she left. I figured I'd never see her again." He took a long drink and put the bottle down, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Tig. "You say a goddamn word to Hap, I'll rip you a new one. Understand?"

Tig's wild blue eyes shone as he nodded. "Sure thing." He glanced around as he heard one of the front doors slam open and Happy stalked in, instantly shooing away the men at the bar with a look as he approached Hayley. She greeted him with a long, lingering kiss on the lips before she pointed enigmatically to Opie and murmured something. "But you, uh, might want to tell her the same thing."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Happy Easter! So sorry it's taken me so long to send this out, I have been lost in some old fanfic of mine. Anyway, hope you enjoy! It's not long but it's a little bit of a setter-upper...**

* * *

"Brother."

There was a look simmering in the back of Happy's eyes that made Opie panic a little as he approached. It was something unearthly, the kind of look that was reserved for somebody about to meet his end. The kind of look that had earned Happy that 'Unholy Ones' patch. Opie swallowed, much to Tig's glee, as he stood to clap Happy across the back in greeting.

"Finished early?" he asked, his voice coming out higher than he had intentioned, surprising them all. Tig couldn't help but snigger, but Happy's eyebrows furrowed, suspecting something from Opie's nervousness.

"Never takes me long."

Tig snorted, beer jetting out of his nose, and Hayley tossed a napkin at him as she served a couple more gentlemen at the bar beside them. Opie coloured, was that a threat in Happy's tone? He put his hands up in defence, glancing at Hayley as she giggled loudly with the punters. Happy scowled, he didn't like Opie even looking at her, let alone the thought that they had ever... ugh. He wrinkled his nose.

Before he could speak, Hayley leaned across the bar and laid out beers for the three of them. She smiled at Happy, tickling his cheek with an affection that suited them, and looked between them. "Can you believe this?" she laughed, squeezing Opie's hand as it rested on the bar. "Who would ever have guessed I'd end up meeting one of your friends, Harry?"

Tig grinned mischievously. "Harry, huh? We going back that long?"

Opie shrugged, fidgeting with the label on his beer bottle. "Must be a decade, maybe more. We were kids," he added by way of defence as he felt Happy grow rigid and uncomfortable beside him. Hayley seemed oblivious to the tension between them, thinking nothing of it, and she deliberately started cleaning glasses in front of them to keep herself occupied.

"He was my first kiss," she announced chirpily, making Happy's skin turn an ashen grey at the thought. He didn't think she was a virgin or anything, he wasn't stupid, but he didn't like the idea of her interactions being so close to home.

"Just kiss, huh?"

It was just like Tig to make things as awkward as possible in what was already a sticky situation. Happy's nostrils flared and he gave Tig a smack in the shoulder for his trouble. Hayley blushed and looked as Opie, wetting her lips slightly.

"It was an educational summer," she said, patting his elbow gently. "But I'm all grown up now, so."

"Yes you are." Happy's tone was blunt and just a little too aggressive, Hayley raised an eyebrow at him but then shook off her concern. Happy was just another testosterone-fuelled boyfriend, she was remarkably used to it.

"Mm-hmm." Tig's eyes swam down to her ass and he grinned. "All grown up in all the right places, too."

"Hey!"

The interjection came simultaneously from both Opie and Happy, and they stared at each other. Happy could feel himself flooding with adrenaline, irritated by Opie's interference. "What you 'hey'ing for?" he demanded. "It was years ago."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to let her be disrespected by this idiot," Opie snapped, jerking his thumb towards Tig in annoyance.

In their momentary stand-off, a man leaned on the bar, beckoning to Hayley. She swallowed, glancing to Hap to step in but he was too consumed with berating Opie for what he considered to be insolence. Tig, who was too busy shovelling peanuts into his mouth as he watched with glee, was also far too distracted to notice the approach.

"You, uh, free?" The guy gave her a knowing smile, motioning back towards the hallway to the apartments. Hayley gave him a polite smile, unsure, and he grinned. "I'm kind of a regular here, Nero said I should just ask..."

Hayley's eyes darted to the guys, expecting at least one of them to interject but their argument was escalating. With a small sigh, she twisted her arms behind her to undo her apron and tossed it on the bar in front of them, unimpressed. Neither of them even noticed.

"Sure, it would be a pleasure."

She motioned for Lyla to take over as she ducked out from beneath the bar and motioned for the chap to follow her. They disappeared and Lyla laughed as she tried to understand the argument between the Sons. She leaned on the counter for a while, listening in, until Opie snapped,

"Hay didn't mind, did you?"

He swung around, waiting for her affirmation but was surprised to see Lyla smiling back at him. He glanced behind her, expecting Hayley, but Lyla shook her head.

"She's on an appointment," she said, waving in the direction of the apartments. "Reg asked, I think that's the arrangement?"

Happy slammed his fist down into the bar in frustration, fuck, he had been so distracted by Opie he hadn't even noticed. His scowl grew deep and he put one palm flat on the bar. "Which room?"

Nero overheard his demand and came over quickly, an easy and calming look on his face as he pressed Happy to sit down again. Last thing he needed was his protection roaring into a session with a paying customer. "Woah, mano, she's good, he's a nice guy. Nothing weird, just likes a pretty girl. Don't we all?" he added, trying a joke to ease the tension but feeling it fall flat. Happy was almost vibrating with rage and Nero sighed. "She wanted to work, Hap, I can't stop her."

"Yes you can." He grunted. "She doesn't take punters any more. I'll pay whatever she wants." Nero frowned.

"That's not her deal, ese."

"It is now. And she doesn't find out," Happy added gruffly. Nero opened his mouth to object but Happy slid off the barstool, pulling himself up to his full height and leaning into him threateningly. "You're a pimp. You'll get paid either way, why do you even care?" He glared at Opie. "Unless you got an opinion on that too?"

Opie put his hands up, silenced, and Happy pulled a block of cash out of his pocket, shoving it towards Nero.

"No more johns," he repeated, a murderous look in his eyes. Nero hesitated but then nodded. Whatever it took for a fight not to break out, he thought. That was the last thing he needed here.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - A bit of kinky Hap for you. He doesn't like it when people touch his things... ;) Enjoy! S x**

* * *

When Hayley opened the door to leave, she was surprised to see Happy sitting on the floor in the corridor. His knees were up to his chin as he stared at the door, a dangerous and dark look in his eyes as he studied the punter leaving. The guy glanced at him briefly and adjusted his tie before squeezing some extra cash into Hayley's hand and scurrying down the hall and out. Sons hanging around always meant trouble.

Hayley scrunched her hair beneath her hand as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so you noticed I'd left, huh?" She gave him a playful smile but Happy wasn't having any of it. He lunged up to his feet, edging her back into the room and shutting the door quickly behind him. His nose wrinkled, the whole damn place was drenched with the smell of sex. He could pick out her scent, and God it made him horny, but the unwelcome stench of another man pushed him to an uneasy place.

"What was that for?" he demanded. Hayley looked at him with a little amusement and, seeing that he wasn't intending to leave any time soon, she settled on the stool in front of the mirror to brush her hair through. Happy watched as she used the paddle brush on her long blonde locks, tugging it through the tangles to create a halo around her shoulder.

"What was what for? You know my deal with Nero. I was working."

Happy picked up the wad of cash Hayley had dropped on the side and thumbed through it. "What, for a few hundred dollars?" She looked at him with a frown.

"That's a tip," she snapped, snatching it away from him. "And I didn't do anything I didn't want to, Hap. I told you, I work here. You said you'd be okay with it."

He hovered over her, his enormous presence making her feel smaller in an instant. "Well I'm not."

His defiance annoyed her. She had been careful to make it clear to him that this arrangement was what was best for her, and knowing that he was already trying to stop her frustrated her. She dropped the brush and sat up on her knees on the stool, looking him straight in the eyes. "If you're not comfortable with this, there's the door." She pointed towards it firmly. "I'm not going to be some doe-eyed little pet to you, Happy. I'm going to work, and I'm going to make my own money, and-"

"Can't you find a way to do it with your legs closed?"

There was an uncomfortable scowl on Happy's face and Hayley reached out, slapping him hard across the cheek, disgusted at him. Happy instantly grabbed her by the wrist, slamming her roughly back against the dressing table. All he could see was her body from every single damn angle in the mirrors that surrounded her, every curve and every detail challenging him. She gasped a little, her lips parting to berate him but Happy simply pushed his mouth up against hers, commanding her attention with his tongue.

"Don't you-"

He didn't care what she had to say, he had to claim her. Hayley was his, he was sure of that, and from the content sounds she made as he ground up against her, she was willing to be his all over again. Even though she had just dressed again, and her skin tasted like fresh soap and powder, he knew that he had to take over her body all over again.

His hands cupped her ass as he lifted her from the dresser and carried her to the bed. She gave him a half-hearted thump to discourage him, but there was no denying how turned on she was by the commanding way he led her to bed. Happy climbed on top of her, pressing her legs apart with his hips, his fingers knotting in her hair as he controlled the depth and speed with which their mouths embraced one another.

"You can't stop me working," she tried to mutter into his mouth. Happy chuckled, he'd already made those arrangements with Nero and she'd be none the wiser. Dismissively, he shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever. As long as you come back to me."

She barely managed to understand those words when she suddenly felt him pushing into her. Christ, she felt her back arch in an instant, she'd hardly even been aware of him tugging himself out from his jeans and shoving her underwear aside. The thick heat he filled her with made her whimper uncontrollably and she gave him a more violent punch in the shoulder for not giving her a second of warning. Happy grinned, enjoying the little ripple of pain from her blow, and he ran his hands along her arm to pin her wrists above her head.

"None of that," he commanded, his eyes willing her not to struggle with him again. In most circumstances, he didn't mind a little bit of fighting spirit. If anything, he loved that, but right now he needed to own her. She was his territory, and he wasn't about to let any nasty fucking Diosa john change that.

His lips curled into a wicked smile as he spotted the mirror against the wall. In one smooth move, he pulled out of her and rolled her onto her front. He grabbed her hips, dragging them back as she balanced her weight on her knees and pushed into her again. His hands ran along her back, tracing along the edges of her tattoo as he sank his teeth into her shoulder hungrily, wrapping her hair around his hand and tugging her head back to look up and see their reflection in the mirror. His hand snuck around her, cupping her breast as he pulled her tighter to him, intent on fucking her senseless.

"Look what you do to me."

The words alone made her wet, she gave him a naughty little smile as she watched him pull off his vest and toss it on the floor. His taught body rippled with every little move, the snakes that decorated his skin seemed to shimmer and move over him with every thrust. Hayley moaned as she saw him leaning into her, his lips nibbling along her shoulder blade.

"You're mine, is that clear?" He twisted her around suddenly, throwing her leg over him to bring her up to straddle his lap. Hayley growled at the sensations within her, the friction of his impulses never stopping even as he moved her body on his. When she didn't answer, Happy bent her backwards across the mattress, his body overpowering hers firmly as he gazed into her eyes with an eery intensity. Hayley opened her mouth to object but closed it again and nodded slowly, hypnotised by the look in his expression. "You do what you want, but every other shmuck you mess around with, I want to hear about it. And then I'll have to fuck some sense into you again. Understood?"

She wet her lips with her tongue. "You really want me to make that promise?" She squeezed his ass, making Happy clench tight and push harder into her. He could feel how tight she was, the walls of her clinging to him, hot and burning with every move and making him want to cum harder than he ever had knowing that he needed to be clear with her.

"Yeah, I do." He nipped her lip with his teeth and felt her squeeze him tight inside her, her muscles contracting with his embrace. He groaned, rolling his head back as he released and held onto her, riding out the intense orgasm that flooded both their bodies. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he pulled out of her and gave her a little slap on the ass as she rolled over to reach for a cigarette. "Now let's go home. I got a pizza and a joint with your name on it."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Uh oh, trouble afoot! Nero's getting himself in a bit of a pickle, stuck between his clients, his staff and the club... how could it possibly go wrong?**

**I'd love to know your thoughts - feel free to read, review, favourite and the suchlike. I love to read your thoughts and, always always always, who you're rooting for! I write in lots of little flirtations and teases, so if there's something you pick up on and love, GET INVOLVED! I much prefer to write like that!**

**Enjoy! S xx**

* * *

"Hey, ese, you got a minute?"

Clay raised an eyebrow as he heard Nero follow him out of Diosa towards his Harley. He paused to put his cigar between his lips, leaning his ass against the edge of the bike as he tugged his lighter out of his pocket, waiting coolly for Nero to star. Nero tugged his black cardigan a little tighter around him, arching his fingers anxiously as he tried to think of the best wording. Finally, he jerked his thumb back towards the club and forced a smile.

"Me and SAMCRO. This arrangement we've got, it's working, right?"

Clay glanced over his shoulder as Jax mounted his bike beside him and fiddled with the clip of his helmet. "You breaking up with me?" Jax sniggered a little and winked at Opie, and the two shared a quiet smirk. Nero laughed politely.

"It's not me, it's you?" he joked, trying to lighten Clay's heavy-set expression. "Actually, it's kind of…" He rocked on his feet, why this felt so hard to say he wasn't sure, he just didn't want Clay to think it was a personal problem. "Your overnights guy. Happy. Couple of customers have found him a little… disconcerting, you get my drift?"

Clay snorted at that and looked at Jax for an opinion. "Disconcerting's a word," Jax chipped in with a boyish smile. "He's harmless."

"Sure, I feel you, mano, I do, but." Nero shrugged, pushing his hands into his front pockets as he did. "Few regulars, the big bucks kinda guys. They've mentioned being… uncomfortable."

"They shouldn't be in a whore club then," Opie muttered bluntly. Nero rolled his eyes.

"I'm a companionator, not a pimp," he replied sharply. "I know Hap and Hayley have some thing, but we're losing business. This week alone, the take's been ten k short - and that's an easy ten k. I need a bit of help here, Clay." He looked at the President beseechingly. "Just swap someone else in, just for a little while?"

Clay took a leisurely toke of his cigar, his eyes shielded by his sunglasses, giving nothing away. He loved watching Nero squirm, uncomfortable at having to beg for a change. He wondered idly if there was something he might be able to get out of him, maybe a few of the girls to entertain the Irish on their next little trip would work.

"You'd be doing me a big favour, mano," Nero finally ventured, knowing the word would spark some of Clay's interest. Morrow was the kind of person who liked to rack up points for later. Clay's expression changed and he motioned to Opie.

"Go relieve him," he commanded. Opie groaned, he hating spending time at Diosa, especially when Lyla was working, but he dutifully clambered off his Harley, stroking it with affection and slapping Jax across the back as he jogged back inside. Nero nodded, grateful, and Clay shrugged it off as he climbed onto his bike. "You owe me one. _Mano._"

He revved away, with Jax flanking him tightly, and Nero sighed as he watched them leave, his hands on the back of his head. Taking a deep breath, he headed back into the club to see Happy, visibly irritated, glaring at Opie hatefully as he kicked his feet down from the table. Nero snuck a glance towards Hayley, who was wiping down the bar as she chatted with a couple of business guys.

"'Scuse me, fellas, can I just borrow her?" Nero leaned over the bar, fishing out two beers. "On the house, okay?"

Hayley winked at them as she undid her pinny and handed it to Lyla as she followed Nero around and towards his office. Nero knew that Happy was far less likely to go if he could still see Hayley, if he thought she was in some sort of trouble with the boss he was sure to get out of there faster.

Nero ushered Hayley into his office and settled her down on the couch. He pinched his nose for a moment before pouring himself a scotch, and then a second for her. He lowered himself on to the seat next to her as he gave her the drink, and clinked his glass with hers.

"Busy night?" he asked. She nodded, glancing towards the door.

"Lots of clients, just not for me." She gave him a sheepish smile but it suddenly gave way to panic. "Oh, shit, are you about to fire me? Because I'm not bringing in the cash? Because I'm trying, Nero, honest, they just don't seem to be biting."

Nero felt a surge of guilt run through him as she said it, remembering how Happy had insisted she not be allowed to solicit. In truth, Nero had had query after query about her but he'd had to deny them all. Happy's buyout was running thin, but it was a matter of principle over cash, that was for sure. "Hay…"

"I can change my hair," Hayley offered quickly. "Or if you need me to lose a few pounds, I can. I mean, it's probably the drinks in the evening when we finish, and I've had a lot less time on the treadmill with seeing Hap and stuff. Oh God." She started to swill her alcohol around in her glass anxiously, staring into the vortex it created, and Nero reached out to calm her.

"You're perfect, just the way you are, okay?" He pinched her cheek lightly, playfully. "You just…" He wrinkled her nose, wanting to tell her. "It's just a dry spell, that's all. Come on," he said, patting her knee. "Let's get back out there, okay?"

They knocked their glasses together once more, listening to the satisfying sound they made as they touched each other. He closed his eyes as he tipped the liquid down his throat and watched as she did the same before taking to his feet and leading her back out to the floor. He spotted Opie, now sitting alone, and smiled, motioning to him.

"Why don't you take a break for half an hour? Chat with Ope?"

Hayley nodded, grateful for the suggestion, and slunk over towards Opie. He smiled at the sight of her and budged up on the couch to make space for her as he saw her moving to sit down.

"On a break?"

Hayley nodded again, her mind racing. "Yeah. Christ, Harry, I thought he was going to let me go," she whispered to him shyly. Opie frowned.

"Why? He does nothing but sing your praises," he assured her. Hayley blushed.

"I'm not exactly bringing in the bacon," she admitted quietly. "I know I'm not on the main menu, but still. I'd expect at least a couple of requests."

Opie nervously put his beer bottle to his mouth and took a quick swig to balance himself. "You don't want any of these shitty pricks anywhere near you," he said quickly. "Fuck, I can't even bear Lyla being in here, let alone you." Hayley nudged him with her elbow and he laughed. "What? It was weird enough seeing you in here, Hay. It's a long time since… you know." He started to turn red, the colour seeping up from beneath his beard and flushing through his cheeks.

"Since what?" She smiled a little, relaxing and elbowing him again. "Since I was a nervous little virgin? Since we had that first fumble, in the playground by the church? Do you remember?"

Opie giggled. "Don't!" His pink colouring only encouraged her further.

"You were wearing that blue and grey check lumberjack shirt. Do you remember, the button wouldn't undo?"

God, he'd forgotten that. He looked down at his bottle of beer, blinking shyly at the thought. "You tore it off," he chuckled. "You were so damn scared, you were shaking like a leaf for the first five minutes. I thought I was gonna break you."

Hayley laughed at that. "I'm better at it now," she laughed, rolling her hand down her side to show off her curves before pausing. "Well, I thought so. Jesus." She scrunched her hair beneath her hand. "What if I'm bad? What if rumour's got around that I'm shit in bed?"

Opie chuckled loudly at that. "I doubt that's the case," he said firmly but she leaned her head against him, an innocent, hopeless move that made his heart skip a beat.

"How would you know? It's been years." She tugged at his beard playfully. "I'd ask for your opinion but I don't think your girlfriend would like it."

Opie could feel heat flushing through him, not just his face now, but through from his ears down to his hands and feet. "Yeah, and neither would your boyfriend, so." He didn't dare meet her eye, Hayley had always been too tempting for him and he didn't dare challenge himself. "You're too flirty for your own good, you know that?"

Hayley smiled, leaning down, exposing the stretch of her neck as her hair fell over her head and she peeked up at him. "If only it worked, right?" She could see Lyla tapping her fingernails against the bar, irked at the sight of them talking. "I better go, think I'm upsetting the boss lady." She clambered up to her feet and took Opie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for the chat. Did you take over from Hap tonight?"

Opie nodded, pressing his lips together for a moment before answering. "Yeah, think he's taking a few days' break from this place. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you," he added, his thumb rubbing over her knuckle softly. "I've got your back. Promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - The fanfiction gods have spoken, I know what you guys want and it's Happy through and through! ;) Not that Opie's little crush is going to just go away... actually, it's going to cause all sorts of issues, but that'll be fun. I'm looking forward to exploring Happy's depths, he's not ****_just_**** a cold-blooded killer when the right things are at stake...**

"You need a ride home?" Hayley looked up to see Opie leaning against the bar, turning his beanie around and around in his hands. He gave her a small smile and nodded towards Lyla. "She brought the car, so. Least I can do, drop you back."

She nodded, wiping her hands on the back of her jeans and giving him a grateful smile. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Hap was going to take me, but…" She motioned around the almost empty club. "Lyla, you're okay to drive back?"

"We can escort her," Opie offered quickly, giving Lyla a nod to assure her that she was his primary thought. "Follow you back, make sure you get in okay?" Lyla pursed her lips, normally she would ave been indifferent but the longer she could keep an eye on Opie, the better.

"Thanks."

She didn't mean to sound so clipped but Hayley lowered her face, knowing all too well that Lyla would be put out by their interaction and previous relationship. She nibbled at the edge of her nail for a moment before shaking her head at Opie and waving her hand.

"You know what? I might just give Hap a call, he can pick me up. I don't want to hold you guys up, I've still got stuff to do." She motioned half-heartedly behind her to the already perfectly-stacked glasses. She had no objection to going through them again, it would keep her occupied and keep Lyla from developing any more of an attitude. It was hard enough feeling that she wasn't pulling her weight at Diosa, the last thing she needed was to get into some sort of Mean Girls situation with the woman who had Nero's ear. Opie looked crushed at her refusal.

"I can't leave you here on your own," he insisted. "Call him, I'll wait."

Hayley raised an eyebrow at the insistence in his voice but shrugged it off and tugged her phone out of her waistband. Opie pressed his lips together at the glimpse of her hip, blushing shyly and tugging his hat on quickly to distract himself with something, anything. He could hear the call go through to voicemail, they were probably out still, so instead he extended his hand.

"We could go to the clubhouse?" he offered. Lyla groaned, it was the last thing she fancied after a long day. A room full of drunk Sons was only fun for about ten minutes before Tig got a little too friendly and Chibs became a slurring, incomprehensible mess.

"Do we have to?"

Opie looked at her sharply. "I can't just leave her here," he said. "Just like I wouldn't leave you here. It'll take ten minutes."

Hayley glanced between them, uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I don't want to put you out." Lyla sighed dramatically and huffed as she pulled her jacket around her.

"You're not. He wants to," she muttered, gesturing towards Opie.

Opie walked out a few steps ahead of them as Lyla and Hayley ensured the place was locked up, and he watched as Lyla walked to her car. Hayley looked between them awkwardly, not sure whether to join Lyla or take Opie's offered right, but he revved his engine encouragingly. "I ride a lot better now," he called. She smiled at that, crossing towards him and straddling the back of his bike. "You remember when we came off?"

"My arm was shredded for a month," Hayley mused. "Hurt like a motherfucker."

"We got that whisky from Gemma's drawer," Opie chuckled as they took the short drive from Diosa back to the club. He smiled a little at the feeling of her arms around his waist, holding on to him tightly as they zipped through the quiet streets of Charming. "Cleaned it up."

"Then got slaughtered." Her giggle was infections, he couldn't help but laugh as he felt her vibrating with amusement as she gripped onto him. "You were such a lightweight."

"Yeah, well, I'm bigger now." He let go of one of the bike handles and patted his stomach, absently catching her hand and feeling a little electric spark shoot between them. He could feel Hayley swallow nervously behind him, her grip suddenly easing up. He hurtled through the last part of town, pulling to a screaming halt outside the club and feeling a wave of relief as he saw Happy's bike out front. There'd be no temptation now and, Christ, he was beginning to feel it.

Happy had heard Opie's bike approaching and immediately stepped out of the club for a debrief. His stern expression softened, just a little, as he saw Hayley clambering off the Harley quickly. She bounced over to him faster than she'd intended to, and collided into his body, throwing her arms around his neck quickly and leaning up on tiptoe to kiss him, and hard. Happy grunted a little from the impact and put his hand to the small of her back, pulling her hips to his so she could feel his already growing arousal, and he nipped her lip gently.

"How was work?"

"Usual. Boring." She looked at him through her long eyelashes, knowing what question he was wanting to ask. "And no, I didn't hook up."

"Good." Happy gave her ass a playful slap as he said it and tugged her into the club. Opie gawked after her for a moment before Lyla gave him a serious thump in the chest and he blinked twice, rubbing it blindly as he turned to her.

"What the fuck, Lyla?"

"You want to put your eyes back in your head, buddy?" she demanded, her hands on her hips. "Christ, Ope. You want to just borrow my backseat and have another fumble?"

She smacked him again and this time Opie grabbed her wrist roughly to stop her from delivering another blow. "Are you crazy? She's my friend." Lyla rolled her eyes.

"You've been drooling over her all night, Ope." She shook her head in frustration. "Just… just, I'm gonna go, okay?"

She paced back towards her car and slammed the door, driving off before he could even stop her. Opie stared hopelessly after her car before groaning and rubbing his eyes with his thumbs. Goddamn it, that was just like his luck. Of course Lyla would think something was going on, she was always so suspicious of anything to do with the club. She was like Donna, but at least pretended to like them. Maybe that was worse.

As he walked into the club, he felt his heart inexplicably sink at the sight of Happy leaning against the pool table, his legs apart as he held Hayley crushed up against him. Their lips were working in perfect rhythm to each others as they kissed, and Tig and Kip were amusing themselves with a detailed blow-by-blow commentary of the way Happy's hands were swimming over the curves of her ass. Opie picked up a beer and stood near them for a second before Tig turned on him.

"She used to kiss you like that?" he asked with amusement. "Or is Hap just teaching her the good shit?"

Opie frowned and gave Tig a half-hearted kick to the shin. "Shut up, brother." He smiled a little as he saw Hayley pull back from Happy, a look on her face that assured him that she was happy. "They're good, she's good. Just because you need girls to be a fucking mess to get them into bed."

Tig licked his lips, he kind of liked them like that. "Speaking of, I got this one girl who-"

Opie waved his hand, he didn't want to know. He watched as Happy's hand snuck down into the waistband of Hayley's jeans not-so-subtly, and she bit her lip before he picked up and tossed her over one shoulder. Hayley squealed as he carried her through to the apartment, pausing to high-five Tig as he went. Opie watched with a little pout as she went, but Hayley was oblivious as Happy marched her out, tossed her down on the bed and slammed the door with the heel of his boot, eager to have her here in his clubhouse too.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy stretched out on the bed, one arm behind his head with the other entwined with Hayley's in the middle of the bed. She had had her back to him but she rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling fan as it turned slowly before she twisted her neck to look at him. She reached across, her fingertip dragging along his jaw lazily as she smiled at him dreamily.

"Missed you tonight," she murmured. "Working the bar's not the same without you."

Happy grunted a little, his velvet lips catching the pad of her finger and biting it gently. "Oh yeah?" He curled his tongue around the spot he had bitten, softening the nip with his saliva, and he buried his nose in her blonde waves as he rolled towards her. "Apparently I'm too 'scary'. Whatever that means."

Hayley giggled a little at that, turning her whole body to face his now. They lay, pressed flat up against each other, and she blushed as she felt his hard-on twitch against her eagerly. "You're… intimidating, that's all." Her hand roamed down his body, pressing against his abs. "It's fine, you don't scare me."

"Really?"

She was sure he was a little disappointed, and Hayley laughed as she tangled her legs in with his, pulling him impossibly close against her. He murmured contently as he kissed her, his hands working up into her hair as he tugged her mouth towards his, eager to take every possible embrace she might be able to muster for him. His tongue worked against hers rhythmically, his hand beginning to work down her side and finally curling around her waist as he dragged her tight to him.

"You're just a pussycat," she whispered, her nose brushing against his lightly. "A big… hairless pussycat."

Happy gave her a slap on the ass for her teasing and she squealed playfully. "Rather that than a hairy fucking mess like that lump out there." He jerked his thumb towards the clubhouse bar and Hayley rolled her eyes, immediately knowing who he was referring to.

"Leave him alone," she chided, shaking her head. "Opie's my friend. Don't be like that."

"Be like that?" Happy pouted, she had never seen him look so childlike before. "You don't think it's weird that your first fuck happens to be in my club?"

Hayley could see that he was finding this hard, and she let go of him, drawing away as she sat up in the bed. She tamed her wild hair down over one shoulder, winding it around and around to try and smooth it out, and she blinked at him as he got up, sitting cross-legged naked in front of her.

"Charming is a small town, I had no idea he would still be here. Let alone…" Her hand brushed against the reaper on Happy's skin and she sighed. "Please, it's nothing. Me and Ope, we were kids. He's a good man." Happy still didn't seem convinced and she shrugged. "It's not like you haven't got a history, buddy. How many of those Diosa girls have you worked through, huh? The girls I work with? It's no different."

"Course it is," Happy objected and she laughed.

"Why? Because you're a guy and I'm a girl?" She shook her head, crossing her arms defiantly. Happy watched as the sheet pulled tighter around her, her nipples pushing through the white cotton. God, she looked sexy as all hell when she was so mad at him. "Since when do you get one rule and I get another? I know how this works, this club thing. You go away, do what you want to do, make your deals and seal them with… whatever." She motioned to his crotch. "It's work. Just like what I'm doing at Diosa is work. If I can ever get any," she added, pulling a face.

"Whatever money you need, I'll give it to you," Happy offered, leaning towards her but Hayley shook her head.

"I don't take handouts. I don't do charity." Her green eyes gazed up at him and he felt something in his chest thawing. "I'm perfectly capable of earning my own keep."

"It's not charity when you're my old lady," Happy said firmly. "How'd you think it looks, huh? Other guys knowing they can fuck you for money?"

Hayley groaned. "It looks like an expensive way to try and get one over you," she frowned. Happy put his hands together in prayer and pinched his lower lip with his index finger, unable to explain it to her and he sighed as she started to get out of bed.

"What if I want you just to myself?" he asked. Hayley laughed as she slipped out of bed and fished her underwear off the floor. She untangled it in front of him and started to redress.

"Yeah, well, when I get you just to _myself_ too, then we'll talk about it." She picked up her blouse. "I don't do double standards, Hap. It's all or nothing, that's just how I roll."

She turned around to pick up her jeans but, as she stood, Happy suddenly loomed behind her, pressing his bare body against her as she unfurled to her full height. "What if I promise you that? Everything? No crow eaters, no deal-sealers." She looked at him in surprise and he pouted. "No blow jobs at truck stops?"

Her face soften and she snorted with laughter. "You get blow jobs at truck stops?" Happy didn't seem to understand why this was such an alien concept, but he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her in his hold and pressing his growing erection against her.

"I'm serious," he said. "I'll give it all up if you do the same."

Hayley turned around, the look in his eyes told her that he really was serious. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What, so it's just… you and me?" He nodded and she flushed a sort of pink. "What, do we get married now or something?"

"That what you want?" Happy immediately started tugging at one of the rings on his hand and Hayley laughed, stopping him quickly.

"No, no way. I'm not that kind of girl," she said, pushing it back firmly in toward his hand. "I just… Let me think about it. I'm not like those girls out there." She gestured to the club bar. "I didn't come here to try and catch one of you."

Happy looked at her blankly, confused. "But you did. You caught me."

Hayley wasn't sure whether to laugh, he was looking at her with such sincerity in his eyes it confused her. Wrinkling her nose, she nodded slowly, drawing herself away from him a little.

"Let's get a drink," she said softly. "Just… I need a little time, Hap, to work a few things out."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Oh dear, trouble's on the horizon... Jax is going to have to make some business decisions, will Happy be supportive of the club's issues when he finds out?**

* * *

"We got a problem."

Jax itched at his stubble as he motioned for Bobby to sit down beside him at the table. Bobby hesitated before dragging his seat out and lowering himself slowly, his hands on the table as it creaked beneath his weight.

"Because that's what we like, right?" He gave Jax a soft smile, the two had worked well together at the head of the table and he loved that the young man still turned to him for advice. "What do you need, brother?"

"Chinese. Thinking of setting up a bit of rival business." Bobby raised an eyebrow but Jax shook his head. "Not the guns. Pussy. The legit bit." He gestured to the table, motioning to the legers that Bobby had spread over the surface as he did the accounting. "TM can't clean enough of the money, Elvis, you know that. Diosa, it helps us wash a lot of cash."

Bobby nodded wisely, that place had been a godsend for cleaning things up. Nero was good, smart, he'd been doing this for too long and he'd helped to legitimize a lot of money for the club but an additional whorehouse in Charming was sure to shrink the business.

"Can it go through Cara Cara?" Bobby lifted his glasses to his nose and reached for one of the notebooks he had been working on. Jax watched intensely as he studied the numbers, shaking his head. "I mean, we can divert a little cash but it'll never be enough. The potential hit could be up to half."

Jax had feared it would be bad, but he hadn't thought it might be that bad. When it came to money, Bobby was the best person to defer to. "So what do we do, brother?"

Bobby took his glasses off slowly and leaned back in his seat. "Where's the intel from?"

"Gossip. Lyla heard a couple of the girls whispering about it." Jax wrinkled his nose a little. "Not everybody's as loyal as she is to Nero and to the club."

"We could find a mole?" Bobby suggested. Jax looked at him with intrigue and he nodded as he thought on it further. "Find a girl, train her up, put her in there. Just while they're setting up – maybe longer. Have her chip away from the inside."

Jax liked that, he liked it a lot. He nodded approvingly, arching his fingers. "Who have we got?" He chuckled. "Don't think it's Tara's scene."

Bobby let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, brother, but I doubt your old lady's up for some nurse role play. Not with the medical degree." Jax snorted with amusement at that.

"Lyla'll be too obvious. Opie's old lady? Henry Lin knows that, she's been around too long." He closed his eyes, trying to think, sure there must be someone obvious he was missing. Bobby was quiet for a moment.

"We can think on it," he suggested. He patted Jax's shoulder and they stood to start through to the bar, only to see Hayley standing awkwardly by the pool table, waiting for a ride home. Bobby and Jax both looked at each other, it was like their answer had been put right in front of them. Jax blew the air out of his cheeks, running his hands over his hair.

"Hap'll never go for that."

Bobby let out a long breath. "We need someone we can trust. Someone close to us. Nero likes her." He stepped a little closer to Jax and lowered his voice. "He's just having fun with her, Tig said. Summer fling kinda shit. She'd be a good option."

Jax rubbed his hands against each other, wondering how best to approach the subject. He tugged at his lip with his fingertips before nudging Bobby.

"Let me talk to her."

He jogged across the bar and gave Hayley a sweet little wink as he sidled up beside her. She smiled at him as he reached across and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek, trying to place the most charming card he could find.

"How you doing, darlin'?" he asked, that patented Teller grin plastered across his face. She nodded, trying to seem positive, but she'd had a hell of a night, barely able to sleep as she'd considered Happy's words. She still couldn't tell if he'd been joking about marriage or not, and the thought that he hadn't terrified her.

"Good, Jackson, how are you?" She twisted her hair on her hand, drawing it to one side.

"Just dealing with a few things," Jax said. He pushed his hands into his pockets and swung his hips like a teenager. "Got some yellow problems right now, trying to work out a way around them." He waved his hand to dismiss his thoughts, as if they were nothing. "Don't worry about it."

There it was, he'd caught her. She instantly smiled. "You sure? I'm a good sounding board."

He shrugged a little. "Really?" He skimmed lightly around the details and looked at her squarely. "I was thinking about maybe asking one of the girls from Diosa. Maybe Ima."

Hayley snorted. "Ima? No. That'd be crazy, I wouldn't trust her for a second." She shook her head. "That girl would sell her own mother for an extra ten bucks. And she's not exactly smart, you know?" she added, tapping her temple. "I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but-"

"No, I like you being so frank." Jax glanced up, smiling that boyish grin. "Is there anyone you think I could go for?" She thought on it and, with the slightest wink, Jax added, "I mean, it would be a huge help to the club. I could make it financially viable."

Hayley raised an eyebrow to that, rubbing her hands down her legs as she thought on it. She'd come here to make money and, while working the bar at Diosa had been a decent sort of income, she was suffering from the lack of additional work she had expected from her arrangement with Nero.

"What kind of money are you talking?" she asked, twisting her hair on her fingertip. Jax shrugged.

"I'd make the right offer. I'm generous like that," he joked. "Maybe you could, you know, think on it. In case you think of anyone?"

He started to walk away and he grinned as Hayley called out to him. "Jax." He turned slowly towards her again. "What… what would the job entail, exactly?"

Goddamn it, he'd got her. He rocked on his heels for a moment. "I was thinking of a pretty safe set up. I wouldn't put anyone at risk, sex-wise or anything." He shrugged. "Probably try and get someone in as a supervisor. Hire the girls, that kind of thing. Someone who Lin thinks he can trust." He swallowed, playing the role out perfectly. "Fuck, I mean, I shouldn't really be talking to you about this. I'm sorry, I should never-"

"You can trust me," Hayley said quickly. "I swear." Her eyes flicked up as she saw Happy enter and she smiled. "I would never hurt this club."

Jax bit his lip slightly and pinched her chin. "You're a good girl, Hayley. No wonder Nero said you were so reliable."

She blushed as he let go of her just as Happy strode across the room with a scowl on his face. Jax stepped away, he had done all he needed to, put the idea in her head. Hayley was sure of herself, he knew that, she would decide that she wanted that job and she would make it work around her arrangement with Happy, he was sure of it.

"What were you talking about?" Happy demanded, frowning at her. Hayley was still staring after Jax, wondering about his problem, and Happy's scowl darkened. He put one hand on either side of her, pinning her against the buffer of the pool table. "Hey. I'm talking to you."

"Easy now, big boy." She put one hand on his shoulder, backing him off firmly. "Don't get like that. We were just chatting. Work."

Happy stirred, worried that Jax had let something slip about the arrangement with Nero, and he put a hand on the back of his head. "What about work?" Why was she being so curt with him? "Did Nero say something?"

Hayley looked at him now and smiled. Her fingers ran over the ink on his body, ghosting over the reaper on his skin. "This club means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Happy frowned but nodded.

"It's my family," he said firmly, no question about it. "Why?"

She shook her head and slipped out from his grip to go to Jax. Holding onto his elbow, she leaned nearer to him and murmured,

"I want to help. For the club." She glanced back towards Happy and smiled. "Just tell me what you need me to do."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - It's been a little crazy but hope you enjoy! :) S x **

Jax had learned early on that keeping his cards close to his chest was his best way forward. He arranged for most of the club to go out on a running, entrusting the leadership of the mission to Bobby and Chibs, and gave them a good clean hour to get out of town before he arranged to meet Hayley at the little diner off Main Street. When he arrived, the third wheel to his plan – Opie – was already sitting there, drinking a chocolate milkshake through a stripy pink-and-white straw, with Hayley sitting opposite him.

"You found each other." Jax beckoned to the waitress as he sat down and pushed a hundred dollars into her hand with a wink. "You'll keep this area quiet for me, won't you, darlin'?"

The waitress blushed and nodded before slipping away, and Hayley laughed.

"You use that charm on all the ladies, Jackson?"

"Only when I need something." Jax gave her a smile, one that made Hayley hesitate a little. It was the exact charm he'd used on her to get her to agree to help them out with the project with the Chinese, maybe she was signing up for more than she realised. "But I always make sure the compensation is… agreeable."

Opie snorted at that. "Yeah, usually he gets a little hook up out of it too. Used to, anyway, before Tara."

Jax gave him an elbow in the ribs for his trouble and Hayley laughed, reaching over to squeeze Opie's hand. Jax looked at the little interaction, seeing the way it made Opie blush, and pursed his lips, wondering if that might be something useful for him later down the line.

"Let's get down to it," he said, focusing his attention on Hayley. "You know how much the club appreciates your help on this, Hay. Ope here, he's going to be your escort. You'll never be on your own, he'll constantly be nearby. Speed dial one," he added, pulling out a burner and sliding it across the table towards her. Opie pursed his lips a little.

"You'll be perfectly safe," he assured her, looking at Jax. "You'll be doing admin, the stuff you went to college for," he added, reaching across and tapping her temple, making her laugh. "Numbers and shit."

"No spreading my legs then?" It was a joke, but Opie's face fell and Hayley sighed. "Don't you start, I was kidding. Don't get like Hap on me over this."

Opie coloured and was about to object when Jax quickly picked up on that particular thread of conversation. "About Hap." He forced a smile as he looked at Opie, this wasn't something they had yet discussed. "I think it would be better if we maybe didn't mention this to him just yet. You know what he's like, he's protective, especially of you."

Hayley nodded. "And believe me, I appreciate that, but with work drying up at Diosa, I've got to make some cash by the end of the summer." She scrunched her nose. "I'm not into keeping secrets, Jax-"

"I don't want to put you in a situation," Jax said quickly, careful not to make things uncomfortable. "I would never, I just got the impression it might make things easier…"

"No, you're fine." Hayley waved her hand as she sipped at her drink. "It's probably easier. He'll think it's a bigger thing than it is. Presume I'm whoring myself out to the Chinese." She rolled her eyes. "I can just imagine how that would go down."

Not well, they all knew that. Opie pressed his lips tightly together, unsure if this was the best course of action but Jax had been certain about it.

"When does she start?"

Jax glanced at Opie and then looked down to his watch. "You're going to call Lin tonight. Set up a meeting for tomorrow, lunch, take your car, Ope'll tail you, stay out of the way. You're going to say you heard he was setting up and you're looking for a change from Diosa. Something more… clerical." He smiled and Hayley nodded.

"What do I tell Hap?" she asked hesitantly. "If I'm not at Diosa, he'll freak-"

"Just say you took an office job. To help Opie out," Jax added, gesturing to Ope. Hayley sniggered.

"You think that'll go down well? He's already paranoid as all hell about our, you know, fling." She winked at Opie and he turned red as a beetroot, quickly flicking his eyes down to the empty glass in front of him. "I've told him it's just history."

"I'll keep him in line," Jax assured her. "Happy's a solid member of SAMCRO, he knows that we're his brothers. We'd never hurt him. Would we, Ope?"

Opie was trying not to look at the button on Hayley's blouse as it threatened to pop open every time she leaned forward. He felt a jab in the ribs from Jax and suddenly looked up.

"No, of course not." Even his ears had gone a peculiar shade of red now. Hayley could see that he was itching to say something and she tilted her head to one side encouragingly, but he didn't speak. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and, the second she was out of earshot, Opie turned to Jax. "This is a bad idea."

"What?" Jax looked cool as ever as he leaned his elbow on the diner table. "Why?"

"Come on, Jax. Lyla'll freak if I start spending time with her, and if Hap ever finds out-"

Jax smiled calmly. "He won't," he assured him. "Who's going to tell him, huh? I'll keep him out on club shit, she'll be home at the same time every night and you'll make sure she gets there. It's perfect, he'll never question a thing. We'll just say Nero changed up her schedule."

"Maybe it shouldn't be me." Opie was looking a little nervous, a shyness spreading through him. "Can't Juice cover her? Tig?"

Jax laughed at that. "I wouldn't trust Tig anywhere near that," he chuckled, gesturing in the direction she had gone. "Can you imagine? And Juice, he's great but I wouldn't trust him in a panic. No, Ope, you know you're the right guy for this. I know you'll protect her."

Opie blushed and nodded, he sure would. Having Hayley in town again made him feel like a goddamn teenager, he'd do anything to make sure she was okay.

"Promise you'll deal with Hap," he asked, looking at Jax for assurance. Jax smiled, lacking any sort of concern, and waved his hand.

"Promise. It'll be easy." He motioned with his eyes to signal that she was coming back and he extended an easy smile at Hayley as she sat down again. "So we're all set."

She nodded. "I should get home. Make Happy dinner or something. Business as usual kind of thing." Jax nodded approvingly.

"I'll come back with you," he said. "Don't want to raise any suspicions or anything," he added, mostly in jest but it sat uneasily on Opie's shoulders. "We're all good, though? Everybody knows the plan?" They both nodded and Jax patted Opie's shoulder. "You can ride out tonight, send Hap back. Let him think everything's as it should be."

* * *

Happy shoved the door open with his shoulder to see the perfectly domestic sight of Hayley stirring something in a pot on his cooker. He laughed, he didn't even know he had a pot in this damn house, but it was nice to see her dressed up in a little skirt and high heels, her hair piled up on top of her head.

"Hey." She smiled warmly and pushed a glass of wine into his hands. "I'm making pasta. It's not the most exciting thing bu-"

She hadn't even finished speaking before Happy shoved his mouth to hers, kissing her greedily. She giggled, patting his hand away, but he overpowered her with ease, his hands pressing hers against the counter.

"I missed you tonight." He almost felt guilty for even saying it and Hayley blushed, looking down shyly. "I hate thinking of you in that stupid place. All those perverts staring at you."

She cleared her throat a little as she extricated herself from him to stir the food. This was the perfect time to tell him. She wiggled a little, trying to think of the right wording, and murmured,

"Well, actually, we're kind of celebrating a little. I know I'm not the world's best cook but…" She turned around to him with a spoonful of sauce and fed it to him as she spoke. "I'm going to be doing a few bits of office work over the next few weeks. Less out on the floor."

Happy licked the spoon and wrinkled his nose, it tasted awful but he was too distracted to comment. "Really?" He didn't mean to sound so excited but he didn't really know how to hide it. Was she reining it in because of what he had said to her? "That's… that's great!"

He wrapped his arms around her in an enormous bear hug that Hayley had never felt from him. She drew in a tight breath, almost winded by his squeeze, and turned red, knowing that it was a little white lie. Maybe she should just come clean with him right now. Maybe she should be completely honest. Part of her wanted to.

"I'm glad that prick Nero's sorted his fucking head out," Happy suddenly blurted out. "Putting you out there like that, like a goddamn piece of meat. He didn't listen to me when I told him I didn't want you working the bar."

Thank God she was still crushed against him, Hayley's face fell. Had Happy really tried to interfere and get Nero to take her off the floor at Diosa? She stilled, suddenly that part of her that had wanted to come clean was overwhelmed by a greater sense of her personal pride. She would make her own decisions, and Happy was going to have no damn part in that.

"I've got to do a couple of interview things," she said, trying not to let her frustration show. "But then I'll be tucked out of the way. Home by midnight kind of thing," she added with a smile as she tapped him to let go of her and stepped back from him. Happy nodded, pleased as punch, as shoved his hands in his pockets. Hayley turned back to her cooking and took a breath. It would be better for him not to know, the last thing she'd need was him waging in on her investigating the Chinese for Jax.

"That's good. I'd like that." Happy pressed a kiss against the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have you home and in my bed when I get back. Waiting." His fingers slipped down to the edge of her dress and started to creep up her thigh eagerly. Hayley giggled and she tried to edge him away.

"Hap, the dinner-"

He laughed and grabbed her. "Tasted like shit anyway, babe, we'll order in once I've had you for an appetiser."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Misunderstandings are my favourite...!

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?"

Happy reached for Hayley's hand, tugging her back towards the bed as she started towards the bathroom. Her body was aching, he always knew how to exhaust her and the night before had drained her entirely. Maybe she shouldn't have stayed the night, she knew she shouldn't have, but she had little choice once Happy had got her undressed.

"You know I do." She was already cutting it fine and she knew it but it had been impossible to deny him when she had woken to the sensation of his tongue lapping her so intimately. Her hand stroked over his head, tickling the face of the snake tattooed up there, and she kissed his cheek with the sort of sweetness Happy was still becoming accustomed to. "I have this interview..."

"You shouldn't shower." He sat up, watching as she gathered together her clothes to take to the bathroom. "Men love the smell of sex. You'll get the job."

She laughed at that. If he knew where she was going, he would know that the smell of sex would probably do her no favours. "And what if a woman interviews me, huh?"

He grinned as she slipped past him and slapped her ass. "Then she'll think you're a whore."

The irony tickled her as she rubbed her palm over him and skipped towards the bathroom. She dunked her head under the water, enjoying the cold flood as it soaked her, and she closed her eyes as she felt the soreness begin to ease.

She knew he wouldn't give up so easily. Sure as sure could be, Happy's rock solid body was suddenly pressed up against her naked back. His morning erection pushed to her ass and he chuckled as he twisted around her for the soap.

"Don't," she murmured, bumping him back a step. She didn't have time but Happy's hands were insistent as they traced down her stomach.

"We can rearrange," he urged. "Let me make you cum again."

She shivered as his fingers pushed her legs apart. Her neck rolled back and she screwed her eyes shut. No, she had to stick to her guns.

"Come on," she said, more firmly now. "I can't." Happy wasn't listening, too eager, and she gave him a firm elbow in the ribs. "I said no."

He grunted at the impact and looked at her, confused. He had thought this would be different, that their relationship gave him an unlimited access pass, but it was clear that Hayley wasn't the kind of girl he was used to. "Jesus, sorry." There was a look of hurt in her eyes and he coloured. "I didn't-"

He cut himself off as she pushed past him and got out of the shower, annoyed at the interruption. He watched as she dried and dressed quickly, constantly checking the clock as she realised Opie would be waiting to meet her and drive with her to Lin's. As she sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on her heels, he paused for just a second and kissed the top of her head before grabbing his clothes and heading into another room. Hayley sighed and glanced at her phone.

_\- Where are you? -_

God, she was barely a minute late.

_\- Got stuck. :-) Be there soon. -_

She dropped her phone back in her bag quickly and tried to scrunch her wet hair in the mirror to give it some sort of shape. Calling out, "See you later," she headed out.

Opie caught up with her in no time at all. He broke into a smile when he saw her, dressed up in a pretty little lacy body con and heels, and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm surprised he lets you out the house dressed like that." He received a scowl for his comment.

"I don't need his permission, Harry. Or yours, for that matter," she added with a slight smirk. He chuckled at that and walked her to the car he had for her.

"I got you this. It's not much but it's unregistered. Keep you off the radar," he added. "Wouldn't want them running plates or anything. I'll keep your identity safe."

She smiled that he has thought so far ahead. "Thanks," she nodded. He handed her the keys and her nails tickled his palm a little as she took them. "I appreciate that."

"Little details." He blushed and nodded. "Your name too. Jax said he picked something nice when he booked you in." They looked at each other awkwardly and Opie shoved his hands in his pockets. "We should go, they're expecting you. Book work, remember?"

He bumbled back to his bike and waited for her to drive. He tried not to stare as he saw her run her hand over her ass as she smoothed out her dress and sat down. She took a moment, adjusting the seat from Opie's long legs and testing it out, before looking at him in the rearview and driving away.

Lin's new business venture was set up in a quiet little block. Hayley spotted Opie parking up a street down and she took a moment to collect herself before slinging her bag on her shoulder and going to press the buzzer. The door swung open before she had even introduced herself and a little round man peered at her with amusement.

"Crystal?"

She presumed that was her. Opie had promised her it wouldn't be too slutty an alias, she had expected something a little more porny and was relieved to hear her new name wasn't so bad.

"Hey." She beamed and shook his hand. "I'm here about the secretary job?"

He looked over her with amusement. "I guess you didn't get the note about dress code?" Before she could answer he ushered her through. "That's fine, I'm sure you got plenty of useful skills."

She twisted her hair on her finger. "I am good with numbers."

"38-28-36 I'd say." He wet his lips. "Let me take you to meet Mr Lin."

She followed dutifully through the building. It was still a work in progress, a dozen Chinese guys working to sand walls and paint doorframes. Nice, plush-looking furniture lay everywhere, still covered in dust sheets and plastic wrapping - it was a nice operation, and one that was sure to rival Nero's set up at Diosa. Hayley picked her way through the sawdust and splinters as as she followed him and put on her nicest smile as she was ushered into an office and the door shut behind her.

Henry Lin smiled a little as he looked at her, approval in his eyes. "Can I get you a drink?"

Hayley shook her head, raising her hand. "A girl should never drink on the job, Mr Lin, you know that."

He laughed, getting up to pour himself one. "You'd be surprised how many fall at the first hurdle." He motioned for her to sit. "I need girls who are... liberal without the need for alcohol." He was studying her, Hayley could see that, and she crossed her legs, extending one towards him a little as she did.

"You need your bookkeeper to be liberal too?" Henry snorted, but then, seeing her serious expression, broke into a smile.

"Bookkeeper?" He glanced at the note stuck on the table. "I thought you were an escort?" He laughed, an ugly chuckle that made Hayley's skin crawl. "Ah, I presume that idiot brought the wrong person through. You're far too beautiful to be working in an office."

Even though the words kind of made her want to tear her skin off, Hayley gave him the perfect smile and flicked her hair. "You're too kind, but I'm just into paperwork."

Henry pursed his lips for a second before rounding his desk and leaning on the front in front of her. He crossed his arms as he studied her, looking over her perfect California-girl features. "I think I've seen you before," he murmured. "Did you work at Diosa Norte?"

Fuck. She hadn't expected him to ask, she really hadn't expected him to ask so directly either. Taking a breath, trying to keep her calm, she toyed with the bracelet she wore. "Not for long." She could feel heat flushing through her face, she was going to get caught on the first job. "I, uh, got dismissed." _Think on your feet, think on your feet. "_For fucking the boss."

Lin laughed out loud at that, tickled. He pointed at her with approval and motioned for her to stand up. Hayley swallowed as he approached and his hands stroked down her sides, feeling her curves beneath her clothing. She closed her eyes for the humiliating pat-down as his hands squeezed her breasts.

"Well. You won't get dismissed for that here." He was too close and she hated it. Strangers, she could deal with, but she knew who Henry Lin was - and that one wrong move would leave her dead in a ditch. "In fact, I'll probably promote you."

His hand was on her belt and he tugged her closer. This game was making her uncomfortable, maybe she would have to readdress it with Jax. She rested one hand on his chest to keep a little space, but Henry surged forward, pressing his mouth to hers and biting her lip roughly. Hayley dragged herself back quickly but he held on, his teeth dragging against her skin and tearing it. He laughed as she backed away towards the door.

"Don't be scared. Take the job. We can have fun." He wiped his lips on his hand, enjoying the iron taste of her blood on his tongue. "Start tomorrow."

Hayley hurried out of the door in an instant and clicked quickly back the way she had came. Jesus Christ, what was she doing? She could feel her eyes watering as she hurried to her car and sat down quickly, slamming the door and locking it in an instant. She flipped the mirror towards her and saw the gash on her lip, it would be near-impossible to hide from Happy.

"Fuck." She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Opie. - _Need to talk. -_

She pulled away from the curb and headed out. She could see Ope following her as she drove to a little cafe nearby. She parked up and waited for him to join her, trying to dot some lip balm onto her aching skin.

"You get the job?" He had barely flicked off his sunglasses as he pulled up beside her, but when he did, his face fell. His finger and thumb held her cheeks and he scowled. "What the hell is this?"

Hayley grabbed his wrist roughly and pushed his hand away. "You didn't tell me he was a fucking pervert." She scowled angrily at him. "You know how this is going to go down? Hap'll find out, and he's going to lose his fucking mind."

Opie could feel guilt surging through him and he shook his head. He could see she was shaking, put out by her mission, and he leaned forward, stroking her hair back from her face. "You don't need to do this," he murmured. "I'll talk to Jax and-"

He fell quiet as he heard another Harley pull to a stop beside him. Twisting around, he swallowed as he saw Tig staring at them both with amusement, his eyebrows twitching excitedly.

"This looks cosy, huh?" He hopped off his bike, eyeing the two of them suspiciously as he stalked around them. Opie withdrew his hand awkwardly, but Tig had already jumped to his own conclusions. "Star-crossed lovers and shit?"

Hayley rolled her eyes at him. "Is that all you ever think about?" She turned her focus back to Opie. "I need to go and see Nero. We can talk about this later."

However annoyed she was at him, she still pressed a little kiss on his cheek, just catching the edge of his shirt because of their height difference. Tig grinned at the little pink smudge she had left on Ope's clothing as she ducked into her car and drove away quickly.

"Something I need to know, brother?" he asked, trying to reach out. Opie grunted and shook his head.

"It's not what it looks like," he muttered, starting his bike. "So just keep your mouth shut, understood?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey mama."

Nero seemed full of beans as he buzzed around the bar at Diosa. It was still early, and even though the doors would open to eager punters within the next hour, Nero was feeling sociable.

"Let me get you a drink," he offered, barely looking at Hayley as he gestured for her to sit at the bar as he slipped behind to pour her a soda water and lime. "Probably a little early for the vodka?" He finally looked up at her and paused as he saw the gash across her lip. He pulled a face before picking up the vodka bottle and spinning a measure around in her glass. "Maybe not?"

"Thanks." She took a sip and wrinkled her nose as she felt the alcohol burning the cut on her mouth. "Pre-noon drinking's the new Friday, right?"

Nero could see that she was a little upset. To comfort her, he poured himself the same and came to sit beside her on the bar stools. He stroked her hair affectionately, pushing it back from her eyes as he tried to work out what had happened.

"Jax said you wouldn't be coming in for a while. 'Special project,' he said." His thumb eased over her lip before he reached for some ice from his glass and held it to her. "That project land you with this?"

Hayley let him tend to her, grateful for his kindness, and she gave him an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to get involved," she tried to explain. "They needed some help."

Nero nodded sagely. Of course Jax would have sold it that way, realistically she was just a pawn. "Happy do that?"

She shook her head and he stilled, wondering what exactly the club had got her involved in. He'd seen enough flesh tears to know that wasn't something she had managed on herself.

"You know you can talk to me, Hay," he said softly, resting his hand on her knee. "Anything you share with me, I'll keep it private from the club. They get a bit much, you know? Sometimes you'll need a sounding board." He could see she wasn't convinced and he eased back. "The offer's there, anyway."

She wished she could just tell him everything but she bit it back and simply murmured, "Thanks Nero."

He nodded and she eased the ice cube out of his hand, tending to herself now. Nero smiled, she was just as independent as ever, even when it was clear she needed someone.

"Clay is meant to be swinging by," he offered. "Not sure if that means you should stay or go?"

She knocked back the remains of her drink. "Probably best to go." She started towards her purse to pay the drink but Nero refused it instantly. As she started to put the money away again, the heavy sound of Clay's fist on the front door startled them both.

"Just stay," Nero assured her as he crossed to let him in. "I got you covered, mama."

His face soon fell, however, as he saw Clay had brought Happy with him. Happy pushed his way forward abruptly, and paused as he saw Hayley sitting there. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Nero before turning his full attention to her.

"What happened there?" he demanded, pointing to her lip in an instant. Hayley could see him going to touch it and she moved back, wanting to avoid his fuss.

"It's nothing," she insisted. Nero, seeing that Happy would never accept that as an excuse, waved his hand.

"We bumped heads. Stocking the fridge," he said, jerking his thumb towards the bar. "Collision, that's all, it was an accident."

Happy sneered at him in distaste, putting a possessive arm around Hayley's shoulders. Their earlier exchange was forgotten in an instant, his priority was to make sure she was okay and he held her to him, pressing his lips to her head.

"I thought you were out today," he whispered quietly. She nodded.

"Finished early. I came by to check in with Nero." She gave Nero a small smile which he returned, sinking his hands into the pockets of his cardigan. "Make sure he's okay with my time off."

"Of course," Nero said, winking at her. "Anything you need, Hay. You know that."

For some reason, their exchange didn't sit well with Happy. His scowl suddenly deepened and he pushed his hand around Hayley's waist. "I'm going to take you home," he said insistently. Hayley shook her head.

"Honestly, Hap, I'm fine. I'd rather help out."

"Bar only," Happy demanded, eyeballing Nero with frustration at her adamant refusal. Nero shrugged a little.

"You can help me in my office if you like?" He gestured behind him. "Stay off the floor?" She nodded, grateful.

"Thanks." She paused to kiss Happy's cheek. "You guys have fun, okay?"

Clay waited until she had gone before he turned his attentions to Nero. He pursed his lips for a moment before pointing after her. "She causing trouble?" Nero shook his head instantly, springing to her defence.

"Hayley? No, she's good. Really good," he added, looking after her. "Smart, sweet, works hard. You're a lucky guy," he added, looking to Happy. Happy snorted, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, she's mine." There it was, short and sharp, and Nero chuckled a little to keep the mood light.

"Sure is." He looked to Clay. "Was this a social call?"

"Just checking in," Clay said abruptly, "Chinese might start sniffing around your girls, they're setting up in Stockton. Thought you'd appreciate the heads up."

Nero nodded, pushing out his lower lip for a moment. He wondered if that was why the club were dialling back Hayley's attendance, but he also could never be sure who the order might have come from. "Thanks," he murmured. "Appreciate that."

"It's all the same business," Happy muttered.

He exited two steps ahead of Clay, heading towards his bike in a huff. He hated the way Hayley was distant with him, he hated the fact that she was back at Diosa even more. And that gash on her lip, it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"Something up, brother?" Clay studied him coolly as Happy mounted his Harley. He didn't answer and Clay frowned, standing in front of Happy's bike. "If that gash is distracting you..."

"It's fine." Happy flexed his fingers and revved the engine, eyeballing Clay to get him to move. "Let's go visit Lin."

The second Clay stepped aside, Happy gunned it away, speeding out of the Diosa parking lot as fast as he could. Hayley's indifference bothered him, she had seemed so hot and cold with him for the last couple of days. Maybe it was because he had told her about his arrangement with Nero, she probably hadn't liked that. He slowed a little as he waited at the light for Clay to catch up, trying to get his head together. Hayley was stubborn, she liked her freedom but Happy wasn't sure that it fitted with what he expected from her.

The two Sons moved side by side towards the Chinese restaurant Henry Lin used for business. This would be a strictly investigative meeting, like they usually were, with pretence of conversation about guns. There was no way Lin knew that they were already aware of his new operation.

"Clay." Henry had a smug smile on his lips as he shook the President's hand. A couple of pretty, slim girls appeared with trays of drinks carefully balanced and he gestured to them. "Drink?"

"I'll pass. On the drink," Clay added, looking at one of the girls hungrily. "Nice... staff."

Lin smirked. "Thought I needed to shake things up, you know? Get some new regulars in the place." He could see Clay tilting his head to one side as he studied the girl's ass. "I'd offer you one but I don't try the merchandise. Not like Nero Padilla," he added jokingly. Happy stilled, his eyes darting upwards.

"What?"

Henry shrugged. "I heard he likes a little dip. Unprofessional, in my opinion," he chuckled. "I don't tend to fuck the help. Makes it harder when they need to... disappear, you know?"

Clay laughed and settled down to business but Happy was distracted by Lin's suggestion. The thought that Nero might have any sort of sexual interest in anyone at Diosa - especially his Hayley - started to claw at him. Was that why she was so distracted? His jaw clenched. Was that why her lip was bust? He'd said it was his fault, he'd covered for her... and the way he had encouraged her to stay in the office...

"Motherfucker." Standing up, he slammed his hands on the table and looked at Clay, ignoring the meeting they were in. "Prez, I gotta go."


	19. Chapter 19

Happy thundered into Diosa with total and complete rage running through him. He would kill him. He would kill him, and he would shred him into a million tiny pieces. He'd do it in front of Hayley too, to make sure it never happened again. He had been thinking about it the entire ride over, he was going to make an example of that prick. Like he would never find out. Like Nero would never get caught.

He gritted his teeth as he looked around the bar. The place was relatively quiet for an afternoon shift, and Lyla was wiping down the countertop to keep herself busy. Opie was leaning against the bar, his elbows on it, watching her idly as he sat there enjoying a cold beer.

"Can I get you something, Hap?"

Lyla smiled at him with her usual sweetness but the expression on his face was one it was impossible to ignore. He was furious. "Where's Nero?" he demanded, his fist falling against the bar. Opie raised an eyebrow and swung around, not appreciating the tone.

"How about you check yourself there, brother?" he muttered, his forehead furrowing in annoyance. "She offered you a drink."

"And I asked her a question," Happy growled. "He in the office?" His face fell as he added, "In there with Hayley?"

Before either of them could answer, he had stomped off towards the office, full of determination to catch Nero _in flagrante _and justify the ass-kicking he was going to give him. As he slammed the door open, Lyla ran up behind him.

"Nero went out," she said insistently.

Happy looked around the office to see Hayley sitting behind the desk, a pair of little glasses on her nose as she worked away on the computer, a huge wad of print outs on the desk in front of her. She smiled as she looked up at him, welcoming the sight of him as a break from her task, but Happy's lip was curled in an unwelcome snarl.

"Hey baby," she murmured, taking her glasses off and folding them on the desk. "I thought you were working?"

Happy paused, unsure what to do. He was relieved not to find Nero there – his mind had been full of dark fears of finding them together, Hayley on her knees or, even worse, the two of them fucking – but his anger was still there. He flexed his hands, he wanted to grab her and shake her, he was so upset with her. Instead, he grunted as he observed Opie haunting the door behind Lyla.

"Where's Nero?" he demanded, trying to sound a little more calm this time. Hayley shrugged.

"Said he was going to see his Lucius." She frowned, seeing the distress marked on his features. "What's happened, Hap? Are you okay?" She got up, moving around the desk to reach for him, but Happy was cold as she reached for him. He stared at her for a moment, before rubbing his thumb roughly across her lip, knowing it would hurt.

"What happened to your lip?" he demanded. Hayley blushed, catching Opie's eye as he said it, and she shook her head.

"I, I caught it on my tooth," she said quickly. Happy scowled.

"I thought Nero said he bumped it?"

Shit. She's forgotten he had jumped in with that excuse and nodded, putting her hand in her hair anxiously. "No, you're right, he did. We collided, stocking the fridge. Don't know if it was me or him," she tried to explain. Happy stared at her skeptically, and she crossed her arms over her defensively. "What's going on, Happy?" She softened, seeing him doubting himself, and she extended her arm to reach him, stroking his bicep softly. "What's happened?"

Happy was uncertain. He frowned as he looked at her before glancing back to Opie. Lyla was resting her shoulder against the door frame, watching with a little amusement in his eyes, and Happy started to back down.

"I just…" He rubbed his nose in annoyance. "Just bullshit, babe." He would save it, and interrogate Nero later when he had him alone. Right now, all he wanted to do was hold Hayley tightly and try and reassure himself. He hated it when there was any sort of distance between them, and the mood she had left in was sure to be colouring his judgment. "Come here."

He tugged her towards him and crushed her in his arms, overwhelming her with his strength. She giggled as he pressed her back to sit on the edge of the desk, dwarfing her, and started to kiss her. Lyla smiled and motioned for Opie to follow her and leave them alone, but it took an extra tug to get Ope to move away and shut the door.

"You never leave the house mad again," Happy said firmly, his hands planting either side of her ass on the desk. "You understand that?"

She looked up at him and nodded, wishing she hadn't. "You can't make me late," she said, trying to establish some boundaries. She was quickly beginning to realise that was going to be the only way to achieve anything with Happy in her life. "You knew I had to go this morning."

He pouted, rubbing his groin against her playfully. "I needed you again," he murmured. She took his right hand and laid it out flat in front of him, her fingers tickling his palm as she did.

"That's what this is for." He chuckled at her naughty joke and she smiled, seeing his body easing up. "You've got to respect me, Hap. I'm not like the girls you've had before. And if this is going to work, you've got to understand that."

"I trust you."

The look in his eyes was dead serious, and Hayley blushed. She hadn't expected him to say that and it made her skin flush with embarrassment. It wasn't what she wanted him to say, that was for sure, because she was already keeping far too many secrets from him.

"Hap-"

"No, you're right." He stepped back, putting a little space between them to show her he was serious. "I know you wouldn't lie to me. I know you wouldn't hurt me," he added with an assertive nod. "I'm sorry. About earlier."

She could barely believe what she was hearing. Happy Lowman was apologising, and he was about as serious as a heart attack. He took her hand and squeezed it, nodding confidently, and Hayley felt herself melting at the way he was looking at her.

"Let me take you out to dinner," he added, a brightness in his voice she had never heard before.

"Dinner?" She raised her eyebrows, did they even do that? Part of her wasn't sure, the last thing she needed was Henry Lin seeing her out on the town with a Son. "Why don't we just order in?"

"No," he insisted, shaking his head. "I want to show you off." He grinned deviously. "This dress. No panties," he added, slipping his hand up beneath the hem of her skirt. She laughed, batting him away – that was more like the Happy she knew. He smiled as he nuzzled her neck, running his tongue along her shoulder and up to her ear. He nibbled her earlobe, a hungry growl escaping his mouth as he did, and he nipped her gently, tugging at her skin softly.

"Hap… Not here…" She could feel the blood draining from her head as he wound her hair around his hand and pulled her head back, exposing her throat as his wet lips dragged along her.

"Boss isn't here, right?"

Before she could answer, he pushed her legs apart and pressed himself against her, rocking her against his erection. The pleasure-loaded gasp that escaped her made him even harder, and he fumbled with the buckle of his pants, eager to get inside of her. The contact of her skin around him made them both roar with equal anticipation, and Hayley whimpered as his tongue brushed against her sore lip.

"Happy… we shouldn't…" Who was she kidding, she wanted to just as much as he did. Her words fell on deaf ears as Happy started to move, rhythmically, his pace steady as he drove his body against hers. He bent her back, her shoulders hitting the keyboard on the desk and making the computer squeal in irritation, making them both giggle mercilessly.

Happy picked her up, carrying her to the couch and dropping her down, not letting himself slip out of her for a second as he stretched himself out over her. His toes braced the arm of the sofa as he dragged her wrists above her, kissing her ardently as he buried himself deeper into her. He could feel her wet around him, her orgasm building as he had hoped, and a swift nip to her collarbone forced her to release, her eyes rolling back in her head as she did.

Fuck, she was overwhelming. He bit his lip, determined not to come, he loved to feel her pleasure soaking him. He allowed himself to remain inside her for a moment, twitching with an eagerness he knew he had to ignore, and he grinned wickedly as he pulled out and gave her a slap on her ass.

"That's for denying me earlier," he teased, rolling her underwear down her trembling legs and holding it up. "Now we're doing dinner later, right?"

Her lips moved as she tried to get her head together. God, he was too much sometimes. She felt herself managing to nod and Happy chuckled approvingly, looking at her long bare legs. Maybe he should take her again, just to make sure she had the message. The room sure smelled of her perfume and his sex, maybe that would make things clear to Nero too. Hayley was Happy's, and nobody was ever going to interfere with that.

"Seven o'clock," he said, picking up a blanket off the back of a seat and tossing it over her, covering her up. He waited for her to confirm before folding her underwear in his palm and pushing it into his pocket with teasing deliberation. It was impossible to hide how turned on she was by the single action and she bit her lip as she nodded to him.

"I have to work in the morning," she said, trying to find some sort of command over the plans for the evening, but Happy smiled and winked at her.

"You'll be in bed before dessert," he teased, licking his lips. "There'll be nothing on the menu I'd prefer instead of the taste of you."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up guys, I've been distracted - and then on holiday! But I'm back and catching up everywhere. Obviously Happy was my priority ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Happy Lowman was not the kind of man who ever went on a date. He spent well over an hour grunting over which shirt he was going to wear before deciding to stick with the tried-and-tested white T-shirt he always wore, at least bothering to find one without a stain on it. Pairing it with the only pair of jeans he owned that didn't have any blood on them, he stopped to squeeze in a handful of bicep curls before heading out to his bike, his cut on his back and a cigarette clamped between his lips.

He beeped the horn outside Hayley's place to get her attention, and he let out a low, audible growl as he saw her step outside. She looked perfect, her long blonde hair down in loose waves around her face and that toned, slender body clad in a tight-fitting purple body-con dress. She wore five-inch black stilettos, elongating her legs even further, and Happy wet his lips. He'd make her keep those on later.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she straddled his bike and started to clip the helmet on. Happy shrugged, he hadn't really thought that far ahead, he had only known that they were going for dinner.

"Pizza." There weren't a lot of places to go out in Charming other than a sticky diner and the Chinese-owned restaurant just behind Main, and Happy didn't really consider either of those two appropriate. The Italian place near the creek was meant to be nice, he'd heard one of the crow eaters chatting about some hangaround taking her there to try and get her attention. "That okay?"

She smiled, that sounded good to her. "That's my favourite. And I'm starving." Her fingers tickled his waist. "Not far to get back, either."

They set off, and Happy enjoyed the sound of his bike purring in sync with the content little sounds Hayley made on the ride. She loved being on the back of a Harley, there was something about it that made her feel very free. It was probably exactly the reason the Sons loved them so much, too.

The place out by the creek was pretty, an Italian-style bistro with a little outside area decked with lights on the tree branches. Happy immediately hated it, he felt exposed and out of place but the delight on Hayley's face made him swallow down his discomfort and he strode through the busy outdoor area towards the girl on the podium.

"Two." She looked at him quizzically and he corrected himself. "Please."

"Did you make a booking, sir?" The young lady smiled as she started to look through the list and Happy frowned. A booking? He hadn't even thought of that.

"No." He leaned over her clipboard to look at it as she continued to chat away.

"I'm afraid we're fully booked tonight, sir. Tuesdays are our most popular nights. You're welcome to wait for a cancellation, or you can order something to take away perhaps?"

Happy didn't even look at Hayley, he didn't dare to in case there was even the slightest sign of disappointment on her face. He loomed over the poor greeter, his face becoming dark and frustrated.

"I need a table." His voice was monotone, and terrifying. "Now."

The girl continued to keep up the most chipper smile she could muster, considering the hulk of a man staring at her and making her feel like he might eat her soul just because he might enjoy the process. "I'm really sorry, sir. You're welcome to wait for a cancellation-"

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Hayley. "She's starving." Hayley turned red and stepped forward quickly, looking apologetically at the waitress.

"Hap, it's fine." Hayley rested her hand on his arm, smiling at the girl to try and ease the situation. He frowned, flummoxed. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. Happy didn't do civilian life, this whole thing was completely new to him. "We're just going to order a couple of pizzas to go, if there's somewhere nice you'd recommend to go and sit?"

The waitress nodded, motioning towards the creek itself. "You can follow that path down, there's a few lovely little grassy spots. It's better than here if you ask me," she added in a sweet whisper. "More romantic. And you won't have to tip."

Hayley slipped her some cash and ordered a couple of things, ignoring the pout on Happy's face. He sulked as he walked to take a seat to wait, but he seemed to calm down as Hayley sat down on his knee, her hand snaking around his neck.

"You're too impatient," she said softly. "You want to date? You have to fit into social norms." She laughed a little, she could tell he hated the idea. "Booking restaurants, being nice. You can't just demand what you want all the time. This isn't the street, you're not in charge. You have to make an effort." She glanced up as the waitress jogged over with a couple of bottles of beer.

"Hope these'll keep you guys going while you're waiting," she said cheerfully. Happy raised an eyebrow as he accepted it and watched the girl go before nodding and raising the bottle.

"Free beer?"

"Comes with being a good person," Hayley teased, kissing his forehead gently.

"I'm a good person," Happy objected. She laughed, tickling his ear playfully as she nipped it before leading his lips to hers and tasting the beer foam flavour on his tongue.

"I know that," Hayley nodded. She gestured to the girl on the podium. "But that poor little thing nearly shit herself when you spoke to her. You… just got a way about you." Her finger dragged slowly along the snake tattooed on his head. "You'd be better being direct instead of… you know, ominous."

Happy didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the way her hem was rising over her thighs. He was about to speak when Hayley suddenly jumped up off his lap, and he looked up to see Nero walking over slowly, helping his son Lucius walk along on his crutches.

"Hello you." Hayley bounced over, giving Nero a quick peck on the cheek before bending down to fuss over Lucius. "And wow, look at you! You look so strong now, Lucius. You been working out?"

The young boy blushed and Nero beamed to see Hayley talk to him like any other man his age. He looked past her to see Happy sitting there, necking the remains of his beer, any sense of peace disappearing at Nero's presence. He was so sure something was going on, and he hated it.

"You guys eating?" Nero looked at Happy, surprised he hadn't come over to say hello too. Hayley nodded.

"Just ordering to go. Thought we'd go sit by the water." She looked to Lucius. "I hear the pepperoni here is amazing."

"The best." Lucius beamed at her and nudged his Dad. "Can they join us?"

Hayley blushed and rested a hand on Nero's upper arm. "Oh, that's sweet, we'd love to but…" She lowered her voice conspiratorially and giggled. "We're kind of on a date."

She gestured behind her to Happy, who was seething at the way she touched Nero. Lucius peered at him and pulled a face. "He looks scary."

"He's a pussycat really," Hayley chuckled, following his gaze. "A lot like your Dad, actually. But you guys have fun." She kissed Nero's cheek again, and then did the same to Lucius, making him blush red. "Have a great evening."

They parted ways and she trotted back to Happy, whose face was dark with annoyance. She tilted her head, surprised at his reaction, and pulled up the chair beside him when he denied her access to his lap with his forearm.

"What's wrong?"

Happy couldn't bare it any longer. He looked up at her, his eyes full of frustration. "Are you fucking him?" She looked at Lucius in confusion, her comprehension so far from thinking of Nero, and he scowled. "Nero, Hay. You've been acting all weird, and that shit with your lip?" He gestured to her. "Tell me."

She shook her head, irritated by his bluntness but determined to help Jax out as he had asked her to. "Nothing's happening with me and Nero, are you crazy? Happy, I told you. It's you and me. I haven't had a client in weeks, seems you've scared the whole town into submission." She touched her lip, it was still sore and red, a little swollen beneath her fingers. "I told you, I caught it on the cupboard, it was an accident."

Happy listened in silence, knowing full well that she had given him too many different explanations for the same thing and that was the sure sign of a lie to him. "Mmhmm." He rubbed his hands together and got up, pulling a face. "You know what? I don't feel so good."

Hayley paled. "Really?" She was on her feet instantly. "Are you sick, or…" She reached to touch his arm but he pulled away, shaking his head.

"No, Hay. I'm just… tired." He looked at her, something was off and he didn't like it. "Maybe we can do this another time, okay?"

He walked off before she could stop him and immediately straddled his bike. Without waiting for her, he shot off, leaving Hayley standing stranded at the restaurant.

"Hay?"

She turned to see Nero standing behind her, an apologetic look on his face. He could see how upset she was at being abandoned like that and, without saying anything about the situation, he oustretched his hand.

"You want to come and eat with us instead, mama?"

Hayley sniffed and nodded. "You don't mind?" He dropped his arm around her shoulders and ushered her over, kissing her forehead as he did.

"Never, Hay. Don't worry about him. I'll talk to him."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know it's been a long time, so I hope a few of you might still be around. Enjoy, and please let me know if you'd like me to continue! :) x**

* * *

Hayley left dinner feeling a lot better. Nero had always had a way with her, it was calming and peaceful, and with the added joy of Lucius at their table, they had had a remarkably nice evening despite the bumpy start. But even with Nero's usual joviality, she couldn't help but feel a little pang in her chest for Happy. His sudden change of heart had her mind whirring, and she debated for a long time whether to call him or to leave things when she got home.

In the end - and with some persuasion - she managed to get Nero to drop her back outside Happy's place. She sported a takeaway pizza box in her hand, hoping that she might be able to get onto his better side by bringing food, and she knocked a handful of times before she searched her bag for the key he had given her to his place.

"Hap?"

She pushed her lower lip out a little as she struggled with the key in the dim porch light, but it eventually gave and the door opened. It was dark inside, except for one light in the hall, and she picked her way carefully through, resting the pizza box on the kitchen table as she did.

"Happy? Are you here?"

She could hear him, somewhere. He sounded like he was working out, rhythmic grunts and groans filling her ears. Maybe he was burning off his frustration - she had been known to do the same, there was no harm in a little exercise to get you to work through whatever mess was going on in your head. She'd done it plenty of times, it was why she liked to run, just to get her head right.

"Baby?"

She ha just reached his bedroom door when she heard someone cry out. It wasn't Happy, this time, but a woman, a voice she didn't know, and Hayley suddenly realised from the sound of pleasure that emanated from this stranger that Happy had company. She felt her heart fall into her stomach at the very idea and, in a panic, she backed away quickly, trying to keep her silence to avoid being caught. Her hip collided with the table, however, knocking it over and the sound of the lamp crashing to the floor suddenly had Happy looming in the door frame, completely naked and with his gun his hand, aimed at her.

"Hayley?" He stared at her in some confusion before he lowered the weapon, noticing the way she had immediately, compliantly put up her hands in defence. "What are you-"

Before he could finish the sentence, she had lost it. She whirled her handbag at him in fury, slamming it angrily against his stomach. "_THIS_ is you not feeling well?" she demanded, gesturing towards the bedroom. She could just about see one of the girls from the clubhouse, some tattooed little thing who must be barely over the age of eighteen, pulling the sheets around her naked body, a little embarrassed. "_This_ is what you left me standing there for?"

The very idea was insane, and she shook her head, thumping him with her bag again before she turned around and started to make her way out of the house. Happy coloured, feeling the heat in his ears, and he started towards her.

"Hayley, I-"

"Fuck you." She was furious, her eyes sparkling with rage as she turned to look at him again. "I don't even… just, _fuck!_"

She couldn't even get her head around what she wanted to say. What a goddamn asshole! She shook her head, adamant, as she stormed through the hall and towards the front door. Happy grabbed at a towel from the kitchen quickly to cover himself up, trying to reach for her at the same time to stop her.

"Hay, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh yeah?" She stopped abruptly and turned on her heel, her hands resting on her hips. "Tell me what you think it looks like then, Hap, because all I can see is you getting your goddamn balls drained by some skank in the other room. Or am I wrong?" She stared at him challengingly and, when he remained silent, she rolled her eyes. "Thought so."

Happy's protestations and efforts to make her stay fell on deaf ears as she charged out into the night and started to walk aimlessly down the street. She could feel the overwhelming sense of frustration overtaking her, her whole body aching with anger. What had she done that had been so bad he'd gone and buried himself knee-deep in some other woman? All they had done was go for a pizza - it was meant to be a nice evening, an actual date, and it had ended like this?

She felt herself breaking down and paused. It was cold out here, and she wrapped her arms around herself, lowering herself to sit down on the front step of someone's house to try and get a grip on herself. He hadn't chased her out like she had sort of expected him to, and she shook her head as she pulled out her phone.

_\- Are you busy? :( -_

It took Opie barely a second to text her back.

_\- What's wrong? -_

She hesitated for a moment or two before deciding to be honest with him. She pulled at her lower lip for a second before tapping out her message in response.

_\- Can I stay on your couch tonight? Having a bad night. :( -_

Her phone lit up almost instantly with his name, and she felt a sense of relief overtake her as she answered. "Hey, Harry."

"Where are you?" he asked immediately, his voice abrupt and raspy. The background sounded loud, like he might be at the clubhouse, but over the next few seconds, it grew quieter. Perhaps he'd moved outside.

"I don't even know." She looked up for a street sign. "Magnolia and Main, or something like that. Just a few down from Happy's place."

She could hear Opie's bike revving over the line. "I'll be there in three minutes. Don't move, okay?"

She couldn't have if she wanted to. it was so cold, that she simply sat huddled on the step, her jacket pulled up to cover the nape of her neck. She felt miserable, heartbroken by the events of the evening, and she sat there in silence until she hear the crunch of Opie's boots approaching her.

"Ah, shit." He crouched down to her, instantly pulling off his jacket to wrap around her, noticing her shivering. "Come on, Hay, I got you. Let me take you home."


End file.
